


Always on my mind

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Comedy, Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Levi Ackerman y Erwin Smith han tenido más de 25 años de matrimonio pero justo en la fecha de su aniversario el menudo hombre se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa que hace que planee una venganza usando a cierto ojiverde castaño que por casualidad de la vida lo vuelve a encontrar después de tantos años. Lo que no se espera es que dicho hombre tenga un perfil de toda su vida y sabe a lo que viene por lo que convencerlo no será fácil.Aunado al echo que tiene otros planes pendientes, Levi decide hacer una treta para lograr hacer que el castaño haga lo que él quiere o eso cree el porque Eren Jaeger tiene cosas que resolver en lugar de ayudar a un anciano de 60 años que le dobla la edad, lo cual no es algo que lo emocione. Poco sabía él que los caminos del amor tienen más de una ruta y que podrían darle una segunda oportunidad para tener lo que nunca creyó suyo.*Leve mención de Eruri al principio , hay multiships y triángulos amorosos de por medio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta en Wattpad e intente publicarla en fanfiction pero no funciono y me llevo mejor con esta plataforma. 
> 
> Hay personas adultas de cincuenta que saben usar redes sociales créanlo o no y en este mundo alterno los personajes lo aplican a la perfección.

25 años y al menos más de diez  antes de contraer nupcias habían pasado entre ellos desde que se conocieron conviviendo juntos antes de empezar a salir y darse cuenta que sentían algo fuerte el uno por el otro y nunca en la vida pensaron que algo tan grave como una infidelidad  pasaría entre ellos , eso no, nunca lo permitirían o al menos eso pensó Levi antes de ese fatídico día que llegó temprano sin avisar a la casa a preparar una sorpresa a su amado por su cumpleaños;  cinco días antes de su aniversario de bodas abriendo la puerta de su estudio se encontró con aquello que nunca en su vida creyó ver pero sucedió y con quién menos espero que fuese posible pues este otro hombre amigo de un ex trabajador suyo hace ya muchos años , tenía una vida echa con una mujer y un hijo.

 

El cómo llego a suceder fue un misterio para él y más aún doloroso el pensar que durante tanto tiempo Erwin lo había estado engañando y que durante la mitad de su vida que vivieron juntos quizás burlándose de él a sus espaldas.

Fue tanto el shock que no se dio cuenta cuando termino en la cama con un pañuelo en la frente y su esposo mirándolo con arrepentimiento.

— ¿Que me pasó?

-—Te desmayaste, te pegaste con la guirnalda que se cayó de la puerta y te pego tan fuerte que te caíste y luego terminaste acá.

Pero a Levi aquella explicación no le pareció suficiente pues nadie se desmayaba porque una simple guirnalda se cayera en tu cabeza y la del cuarto de estudio era una pequeña de color azul y plata , esa no podía pegarle tan fuerte de caerle encima dejandolo inconsciente.

—Por favor , el cuarto de estudio tiene una guirnalda pequeña, eso no me va afectar de caerme en la cabeza y estamos a dos meses de navidad Erwin , ¿porque no me dices realmente lo que paso?

La cara de arrepentido de Erwin comenzó a recordarle cosas mientras pequeñas imagenes  venían a su mente. El rubio se contuvo mientras su pulso se aceleraba y Levi comenzaba a recordar todo lo sucedido luciendo más en shock mientras se sentaba tocando sus sienes debido al agudo dolor.

—Levi por favor—  su mano tocó el brazo  del contrario como intentando apaciguarlo pero ya el daño estaba echo porque al sentir el contacto de su infiel esposo ,la rechazo con asco mientras se levantaba de la cama con rabia.

—!En tu puta maldita vida vuelves a tocarme oíste? —  lo dijo con tanta ira contenida que el propio Erwin se asusto y mantuvo distancia.

Comenzaron los gritos de traición e insultos por parte de ambos, no había forma de apaciguar al más bajo por todas las cosas que le lanzó causando que Erwin saliera corriendo de la casa; ni se molestó en llamar ni volver en tres días , tres días en los cuales Levi agarró toda la ropa de su esposo e hizo una hoguera en el patio trasero de la casa quemando todas sus pertenencias.

Ya habría tiempo de pensar en abogados y demandas pero la ira de ese día no llego a diluirse fácilmente.  


* * *

 

**_2 meses después_ **

**_Green Leaf Tea Shop_  **   
**_Domingo 24 de Diciembre 2017_**

 

Era mediodía, a menos que te tocará trabajar podías darte el lujo de llegar tarde a donde quisieras en un café a cargar tu celular y ver el mundo correr desesperado buscando envoltorio para los regalos a último momento o chicas y mujeres dirigiéndose a la peluquería para arreglar sus uñas y melenas , personas que estaban saliendo de viaje ese día para otra ciudad conduciendo con semejante tráfico , entre otras cosas.

Aquello hacia reír al castaño quien recargado sobre su brazo derecho observaba con detenimiento como la luz iluminaba toda la calle inundada de nieve.

Un sonido de su celular le indico que un mensaje le había llegado, desbloqueo el dispositivo y mirando con detenimiento se dedicó a pensar en lo que diría mientras una sonrisa salía de su rostro sin poder ocultarlo, envío el mensaje y arqueo una ceja mordiéndose el labio inferior para luego dejar el móvil en la mesa con un sonoro "tap" que hizo eco en la callada y poco concurrida tienda aquel día , lo cual si bien se le hacía curioso no reparo ni quería reparar en ello.

Una voz masculina proveniente de un mesero pregunto si se le ofrecía algo a lo que el hombre sin dejar de mirar al exterior de la ventana dijo que no , que lo llamaría cuando fuera necesario.

Otro ruido de un mensaje de texto había llegado y este cogió el teléfono para leer volviendo a desbloquear y responder por enésima vez en ese día.

Estaba tan enfocado en el mensaje que no noto que el mismo mesero que le había preguntado si quería algo se sentó frente a él mirándolo con intensidad, intensidad que el otro ignoraba por estar pendiente de sus mensajes.

 

—¿No vas a dejar de textear para mirarme a la cara?— dijo con reproche. Aquel tono de voz hizo que el otro lentamente levantara su vista del teléfono para ver al dueño de la voz que le había reclamado.

El tipo parpadeo mientras la luz iridiscente del mediodía  que reflejaba en los cristales de hielo por la nieve traspasaba  la ventana que a su vez daba a los ojos de forma muy fuerte iluminando ambas miradas; tanto la gris como la verde donde ambas se encontraron cara a cara.

Su piel morena la cual lucia pálida debido a la iluminación cegaba un poco al otro hombre de cabello algo grisáceo y ojos grises como acero que miraban de forma contundente al más joven.

—¿Se puede saber cuándo vas a dejar de mirar ese maldito teléfono antes que lo tiré al basurero? — le volvió a recriminar esta vez más molestó.

—Primero te rompo el cuello y te tiro a ti por la ventana que da justo a la calle principal antes de que toques mi teléfono — fue su respuesta automática aún mirándolo sin parpadear a pesar de la fuerte luz que quemaba sus pupilas en ese momento.

El azabache hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de medio lado sin dejar de mirar fijamente al otro quien ahora si tenía toda su atención.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso irrespetuoso y atrevido después de tantos años.

—Y tú un mandón de primera exigiendo atención como si fueras el centro del universo, ¿qué te crees?

—Cuidado como hablas mocoso, estás en mi territorio.

-¿Su territorio? No entiendo, ¿acaso usted es dueño de este lugar o qué? ¿Acaso compro toda esta avenida y estas tiendas y locales son todos suyos? Explíqueme por favor.

—No te quieras pasar de listo o te voy a echar de mi local.

—Ok, ok ya bájele dos su alteza no quiero pelear está navidad, ya casi es noche buena y lo último que quiero es tener peleas con el mafioso cara de rabo verde, si quiere para hacerlo feliz ordenó algo de comer y le doy propina, así todos felices y contentos, ¿vale?

—No me cambies el tema, desafiaste mi autoridad y me llamaste viejo verde mocoso engreído, ¿quién te crees? —usó su voz amenazante para intimidarlo pero el otro fácilmente se relajó.

—Perdón señor, tiene razón no estoy en posición de desafiarlo —comenzó con las manos al aire.

—Más te vale.

—Pero si en posición de decirle que si se sigue alterando su presión arterial se irá por los cielos , sus ojos derecho se inchara más de lo que ya esta y por lo que veo , su adicción al tabaco está acabando con sus dientes , su postura no le permite respirar bien, está hiperventilando y sus problemas de irá seguirá en aumento si sigue con esa actitud de querer dominar todo, mejor tómese un vaso de agua y respire profundo.

Levi realmente dejo de respirar por unos momentos para luego golpear la mesa con fuerza y abalanzarse sobre el otro hombre quien lo agarró por los hombros para equilibrarse durante la caída y terminar encima de él.

—¿Que mierda te pasa? Qué crees que haces?—respondió el más bajo mirándolo con enojo mientras el moreno lo sostenía de los brazos pero aprisionaba sus piernas con las de él.

—Responder a lo que estás haciendo para no caer indefenso—dijo simplemente mientras mantenía su postura. Siguieron forcejeando hasta que llegó una mesera a acabar dicha disputa.

— ¿QUE LE PASA SEÑOR?—grito desesperada mientras golpeaba el hombro del castaño ojiverde para hacer que se quitara encima de su jefe.

-¿Sr Levi está bien? Le dije que no se pasará por acá y fuera a descansar , su presión está muy alta y usted no está en edad de andar agarrando pelea— le reclamo como si fuera un niño ayudándolo a incorporarse sacudiendo su traje de color crema y entregándole su bastón que estaba del lado del asiento frente a donde estaba el moreno cargando el celular.

— ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando acá?— reclamo molesta mirándo a los dos a lo que el moreno se disculpó diciendo que no fue su culpa sino que le dijo la verdad sobre su estado de salud al otro hombre y este lo tomo como un insulto.

—-Bueno tienes razón en esa parte, el señor Ackerman tiene muchos problemas de salud debido a una infección que tuvo este año y lo postro en cama —  le afirmó la pelirroja.

— ¡PETRA!— le advirtió con la mirada mientras ella sonreía y proseguía la charla.

— ¿Cómo supo todo eso? Es que difícilmente alguien que no sea médico puede discernir los síntomas que mi jefe tiene.

Levi se irguió con un bastón en mano mirando a Petra de forma severa pero ella lo ignoraba.

—Soy médico de hecho.

—Oh bueno debes saber los síntomas de lo que tiene Levi en estos momentos -—arqueo una ceja retandolo.

—Una severa adicción al alcohol y tabaco que está acabando con su hígado y que probablemente le causen infecciones urinarias al hombre.

— ¿Lo oyó señor?—se volvió para mirar a Levi— hasta el mismo hombre le dice que debe cuidar la ingesta de alcohol por algo.

— ¿No es así señor...?

—Jaeger, Sr Jaeger.

Petra  lo miro perpleja observándolo con detenimiento y llevándose las manos a la cara para ahogar un grito.

—Eres tú, después de tanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás? —se abalanzo a abrazarlo mientras el de ojos verdes miraba consternado al otro quien miraba a su bastón como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Eren han pasado tantos años y tú cabello está más claro, parece color miel en vez de marrón— señaló pasando una mano por su pelo.

—Jeje gracias —se sonrojo causando que a Petra le causará más ternura y pellizcase su mejilla derecha.

Levi miraba la escena sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de quien estuviese encima de él. No había perdido su esencia de chico inocente y mirada de cachorro perdido, su dulzura que en cierta forma lo cautivo sin darse cuenta apenas lo vio sentarse en esa mesa. Veinte años atrás no se hubiera molestado, no le hubiese puesto atención pero ahora lo miraba incluso más joven con el pelo más largo y claro que a su color original. Se habría pintado el cabello? Su piel se sentía suave y tersa a pesar de los años y esa sonrisa tan blanca que podría cegarlo era tan radiante que lo odiaba.

Petra y él conversaron mucho de pie en la misma posición por un largo rato que Levi no pudo más que meterse en medio para asignarle a la pelirroja que se fuera a hacer lo suyo mientras hablaba con Jaeger a solas no sin antes que ella le preguntase al castaño que planes tenía para Noche Buena.

—En realidad acabo de llegar, voy a cenar con una amiga esta noche y luego creo que saldremos a casa de otro amigo porque de ahí vamos a hacer camping entonces va a ser muy movido esta semana que agarre de vacaciones.

—Oh wow eso se oye excelente, super divertido—concluyó ella.

—Seh , es interesante mi agenda— dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros. Petra lo miro con cariño y agregó:  -—sigues teniendo el mismo rostro que hace 20 años Eren, a pesar de la barba y el pelo largo yo te veo igual.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa burlona — no me reconociste hasta que te dije mi apellido por favor — dijo haciéndose el ofendido con una mano en el pecho agregando dramatismo a la frase.

Petra se echó a reír mientras Eren  sonreía y Levi observaba la escena.

— Bueno Petra vuelve a tu puesto que tienes otras órdenes que tomar y Oluo te está llamando—  le reclamo el azabache.

—Si disculpa, nos vemos luego — abrazo al ojiverde para rápidamente volver a lo que iba.

—A veces es muy conversadora, demasiado para su propio bien — comento el azabache mirándolo con interés.

—Me gustan las personas así, donde no tenga que ser yo quien hable todo el tiempo y no tenga que luchar por sacar conversación — suspiro Eren volviéndose hacia la mesa para recoger su cargador.

-¿A dónde vas?—su voz seguía tan seca y demandante como años atrás.

—A comer a otro sitio ya que no quiero ver tu cara.

-¿Tan feo te parezco?

 

Eren se volvió a mirarlo para decirle desde el fondo de su corazón lo que sentía.

—Horrible, ni siquiera sé cómo tienes novia.

—Por lo menos he estado más de 25 años casado con alguien y no tengo récords de romper matrimonios por ser el tercero en discordia.

Eren lo miro con ira  e incredulidad mientras preparaba su siguientes palabras.

—Tú no sabes una mierda de mi vida, tú no sabes lo que pasó y honestamente no sabes si eso es cierto, he estado más de 20 años fuera, imbécil.

—Cuidado con tus palabras Eren, soy mayor que tú mocoso de mierda — amenazó solo con su mirada y voz.

 

Eren se sintió amenazado por esa advertencia, ese hombre mandón era peligroso cuando quería y provocarlo era un error que no quería volver a cometer.

Agarró su cargador y se dirigió hasta la entrada para salir cuando una voz lo llamo:

—Ven acá, no he terminado contigo mocoso—Eren se volvió a verlo incrédulo mientras el azabache lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Oblígame— fue su respuesta lo suficientemente audible para que el más bajo dejará su bastón, acomodara su postura y comenzará a caminar a paso firme mientras el ojiverde pensaba que para ser abuelito no estaba nada mal de salud y que su postura con bastón en mano era puro acto.  
Sintió como lo jalaba del cuello de camisa de cuadros al tiempo que un rodillazo le cuajaba el estómago haciendo que cayera de rodillas jadeando.

— Ahora que estás en posición de escucharme, vamos a hablar serio, no me vuelvas a hablar con sarcasmo e ironía que no estoy para esos juegos. En segunda sé muy bien que te vas a ver con ella ,con la narizona de Leonheart porque tienen meses chateando mucho y también sé que por eso Armin Arlett decidió recurrir a la infidelidad con mi marido para jugársela y vengarse de ella causando que yo terminará donde estoy, destruido.

Eren escuchando todo no podía sorprenderse por la falta de aire pero cuando recupero el aliento se enderezó mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Levi, este se agachó y le mostró unas imágenes donde estaba Annie posando desnuda en forma sugestiva y luego otras con Armin también teniendo coito en posición de perro justo en el baño.

Desvío la mirada del celular para decir:

— ¿Qué culpa tengo yo que ella haya decidió decantarse por mí? ¿Qué culpa tengo que Armin no satisfecho con lo que tuvo se acostó con su marido el señor Erwin? A mí no me interesa lo que él haya hecho, si usted no cuido su matrimonio no es mi problema.

-—Creo que no viste bien las fotos Eren f— pero el castaño no lo dejo hablar.

—Esas fotos son viejas, se lo digo yo que sé de lo que hablo, las fechas están modificadas para hacer creer que son recientes pero créame yo las conozco muy bien señor Ackerman, esas fotos atrás fueron de al menos hace seis meses y el idilio de Armin con Erwin habrá empezado poco después que esas fotos fueran tomadas.

Tragó saliva combinada con el sabor de la bilis debido al golpe en el estómago pero Levi lo miraba con un renovado interés ya que la trampa que quería tenderle no había funcionado del todo, en verdad, las fechas estaban modificadas y había descubierto esas imágenes justo después de la infidelidad con Erwin.

—Erwin me habrá estado engañando desde hace al menos un año atrás y Armin dijo algo sobre Annie siendo infiel poco después. ¿Se te hace familiar?

Eren tratando de agarrar aire tosiendo mucho a duras penas pudo decir algo por lo que Levi se puso de pie y lo arrastró a un asiento para hablar mejor.

-—Gunther— enseguida el aludido vino con una libreta en mano.

—Mande señor.

—Un vaso de agua con hielo por favor, que sean dos y un té negro Earl Grey para mí, con dos de azúcar y una de leche.

—Enseguida— se marchó con la orden en mano mientras el azabache miraba preocupado al castaño.

—Tú fuiste quién inició el idilio con Annie pero lo que no me termina de convencer es si fue antes o después que Armin empezara el idilio romántico con Erwin.

—Mire señor Ackerman — alzó una mano en son de protesta— esto es muy difícil de explicar pero mucho antes de que Annie y Armin estuvieran casados hubo algo entre ella y yo mucho más significativo que no puedo decirle porque eso es algo privado y no le incumbe  a nadie más que a nosotros dos.

—Me incumbe a mí, pedazo de imbécil ya que gracias a lo que hay entre ustedes dos provocó que Armin se metiera con mi marido.

—Eso no es verdad, Armin tiene problemas de autoestima muy grandes que nada tiene que ver con la infidelidad, y de todas formas usted debe pagarla con ellos pero no con Annie ni conmigo, ¿oyó? Eso es cuento aparte.

—No nací ayer, no te rías en mi cara que gracias a la estupidez de ambos ahora Erwin se fue a vivir con el ex cabeza de coco y ya me mandó los papeles de divorcio mientras tú y la narizona esa se van a juntar está noche.

— Wow un momento, ¿quién te dijo que me voy a ver con ella hoy? A ver tengo familia en Toronto, Annie fue a pasarla con su padre y hasta donde yo sé,  ¿qué le importa usted si tengo o no un maldito idilio? Búsquese amante que no le debe faltar con la plata que se gasta y el físico conservado que todavía tiene.

—Ojalá y pudiera darte con mi bastón para que dejaras de ser tan arrebatado—dijo el azabache tocando sus sienes cerrando los ojos en frustración. Pero Eren no queriendo perder el tiempo comenzó a moverse para salir del asiento a lo que el otro reaccionó impidiéndole el paso con dicho bastón pegándole en la parte baja de la pierna.

-¡Auch, Maldita sea ! ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame salir psicópata.

-Si no quieres que te asesine aquí mismo quédate en tu asiento o no podrás caminar en lo que resta de tus vida—amenazó obstinado.-¿Qué me va hacer? La violación de los derechos humanos podría acarrearle años de cárcel.

— Tengo dinero suficiente para pagar los abogados que yo quiera y a lo mínimo si me comporto salgo en menos de diez.

-—Y luego lo llevan a psiquiatra o al manicomio por cortarle las piernas a un inocente— le reto Eren.

— ¿Quien dijo  cortar piernas?

—Usted.

—Existen métodos menos sangrientos para dejarte inválido, ¿sabes?

—Igual lo demandare y pediré una orden de restricción contra usted.

—Jajajajaja—lo miro con malicia mientras un destello desprendía de sus grises ojos.

Gunther llegó con las bebidas colocándolas sobre la mesa para luego retirarse y dejarlos charlar como seguían.

— ¿Que quiere usted de mí? No puedo ayudarlo a traer a su ex-esposo o pronto a ser  ex-esposo de vuelta.

—Claro que puedes.

— ¿Como? ¿Con que? ¿Con brujería? ¿Con rituales sangrientos? ¿Sacrificios Humanos? ¿Con cantos masónicos? ¿Qué me ve, cara de Dios omnipotente Todopoderoso o qué?

-— ¡Deja los sarcasmos que no estoy de humor pendejo!

—Usted siempre es sarcástico así que acostúmbrese, usted cosecha lo que siembra.

— ¿Cuando he sido yo un bastardo contigo?—agarró la taza de su te para sorber un poco.

—¿Se acuerda cuando me despidió en favor de Jean Kirstein quien se convirtió en su mano derecha luego de que un paciente no reaccionara bien a la penicilina que le suministramos?

Levi abrió los ojos de par en par recordando con detalle.

—Cierto... Tienes razón, la verdad no me había acordado hasta ahora.

Eren solo afirmó con la cabeza mientras tomaba del pitillo para hidratarse.

—Lo lamento Eren, creo que tienes razón.

—Lo sé, ahora me entiende y sabe lo feo que se siente.

— ¿Que se siente qué?

— Que te hablen con sarcasmo sin poder ofenderte, idiota— le dio una mirada significativa mientras el azabache le  miraba un poco apesadumbrado.

— Ok fui un imbécil.  ¿Con quién vas a pasar la Navidad?

—Con mi hermano- mintió. 

— ¿Te refieres a ese hippie de barba mal arreglada y pelo blanco? ¿El que está casado con Frieda Fritz, la hermana de Historia, ella?

—El mismo.

—Sal de aquí, no quiero verte.

—Como guste —se levantó y comenzó a caminar pero su muñeca fue agarrada de nuevo. Eren sintiendo la presión volvió la cabeza por encima de su hombro para ver al mayor.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—Quédate.

—No me venga a suplicar después de cómo me trató.

—Te lo estoy ordenando, sino quieres te corte las piernas, quédate dónde estás.

—Señor Jesús dame paciencia porque si me das fuerzas ahorcó a este viejo.

—Más respeto imbécil.

— Y con esas pretende que yo me quede.

—Ok vete no me importa—le soltó la muñeca al tiempo que el castaño volvía todo su cuerpo para agarrar el vaso y tomar un gran sorbo de agua para luego marcharse.

 

Le vio irse y una vez fuera de su vista saco su celular del bolsillo, busco el app de Facebook en el teléfono, dio click en el buscador y busco el nombre de Eren Jeager mandando solicitud de amistad al instante.

 

Mientras tanto caminando las frías calles del Downton el castaño sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo, así que lo saco para ver de quién o qué se trataba. Vio que era una notificación de Facebook, desbloqueo su celular, dio click en el app y lo primero que vio fue una solicitud de amistad la cual vio en poco tiempo y al ver el nombre se le revolvió el estómago.

—Este tipo no se da por vencido, ¿no? Me va a tocar dejarlo en pendiente para que no me joda por un tiempo.

Dicho y hecho, regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba el Ritz Carlton frente a Unión Station, pidió la llave en la recepción y subió a su cuarto para tirarse en la cama y dormir una siesta. Ya se decidiría que comer más tarde, no tenía tanta hambre ni prisa.


	2. Chapter 2

El estar tendido por un rato no le convenció del todo ya que el cansancio lo abandonó apenas tocó la cama , tendría que averiguar otras formas de pasar las navidades sin ser visto de nuevo por el ex jefe a quien recordaba muy bien después de tantos años.   
No creyó sentirse intimidado de nuevo al verlo pero algunas cosas nunca cambian para bien o para mal y está era una de ellas: siempre él era el intimidado y el otro era su opresor ordenándole; así recordaba sus días trabajando en ese hospital, no quería imaginarse que haría al respecto para sacarse esa sensación de encima.

Se levantó para buscar enchufe y poner a cargar su celular mientras se decidía a llamar servicio a domicilio del hotel pues no le apetecía bajar a comer ni encontrarse con la gente. Decidió cambiarse a unos pantalones holgados más cómodos y una blusa gris manga larga para estar más cómodo al cabo que se había quitado la zapatos dejándose solo las gruesas medias navideñas que le aportaban calor y protección a sus pies.

Al rato de sentir tocar la puerta se dirigió hasta la misma para ver quién era y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era el señor del servicio a domicilio del hotel con la bandeja de pollo a la plancha , aguacate y espárragos que había pedido; NO! En su lugar se encontraba una rubia despampanante de pelo largo  vestida de pies a cabeza en abrigo de piel gris botas del mismo color , cartera negra blusa azul marino de contraste y un gorro blanco que le tapaba el monte de la cabeza por cuestiones del clima en esa época.

 

-Annie ... Qué haces acá?

-Vengo a hablar contigo urgente  tengo que decirte algo.

\- No me digas que estás embarazada porque la última vez use protección y no se rompió, de paso quien te dio el número de mi habitación? No se supone que deberíamos de vernos sino hasta pasado mañana con Zeke.

\- No me cambies el tema y déjame entrar que en serio es importante- amenazó con la mirada mientras el castaño más por obstinación que por miedo la dejo entrar. Ella se dirigió al pie de la cama para sentarse y hacer espacio indicando que se sentará a lo que el otro no obedeció simplemente cruzándose de brazos.

\- Y bien que te trae por acá?

\- Esa no es manera de hablarme-  dijo molesta con cara de pocos amigos. Eren suspiro armándose de paciencia para adivinar que quería. Usualmente estaría feliz de verla pero dado los acontecimientos recientes más la forma de llegar a su habitación para espiarlo, no terminaba de darle confianza sus intenciones ya que algo se traía entre manos... Ella o Armin.

\- Mi esposo acaba de solicitarme los papeles de divorcio exigiendo custodia compartida de Eleanor y Randall pero que no pagara seguro social para ellos. Que eso tendré que hacerlo yo.

\- Es lo justo eres su madre, además no eres una mantenida , haces buena plata como oftalmóloga.

\- Eso no es lo que me molesta Eren! Es el hecho de tener que soportar a mis pequeños con el imbécil de Erwin Smith siendo como un padre para ellos ya que Armin está planificando hacer un cuarto para los niños en su nueva residencia que acaba de adquirir.

\- Espera, un proceso de divorcio como el de Erwin Smith con Levi Ackerman no finalizará en mucho tiempo ya que hay mucho dinero de por medio, esos tipos son millonarios y viven una gran vida- expresó el castaño como si tuviera que recordarle que los ricos tienen mucho más que perder.

-Tienen un acuerdo prenupcial donde establecieron que en caso de divorciarse los bienes más preciados para cada uno irían a quien correspondiera. El divorcio se está llevando bastante rápido si me preguntas.

\- Y entonces porque demonios estás preocupada? Creía que era eso lo que querías al fin y al cabo - no entendía porque tanta frustración por parte de ella.

\- Acaso no me escuchaste? Mis hijos de 12 años viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el amante de su padre. Entiendes lo grave del asunto.

 

Pero Eren vio el doble estándar en seguida y replicó- Mira tú te estás divorciando pero al mismo tiempo andas conmigo, si llegase a pasar que tú y yo termináramos viviendo bajo el mismo techo sería exactamente lo mismo porque estarías obligándolos de alguna u otra forma a convivir con el amante de su madre.

Annie se quedó en silencio por un largo rato haciéndole pensar a Eren que tenía razón o que estaba buscando razones para invalidar su propuesta pero la voz de Annie lo alertó cuando lo llamo por su nombre con la mirada sombría.

 

-Eren... No vamos a vivir juntos no quiero tenerte cerca mientras esté criando a mis hijos . Lo siento pero no es saludable para el ambiente emocional de ellos dos.

El aludido sintió un hueco en el pecho pues creía que era una broma. Siempre creyó que lo que habia entre ellos dos era tan fuerte que podría sobrepasar cualquier cosa dadas las circunstancias de reencuentro pero ahora con el divorcio en pie, parecía que ella está disponiendo de sus servicios.

\- Acaso ya no me quieres? Hice algo mal?- estaba quebrado por dentro aunque  su voz no lo delataba, habia aprendido el arte de disimular por cuestiones de ética en su trabajo y también por diplomacia. Ni el mismo creyó que algún día podría ser tan cortes de usar esas armas para mantener la compostura ante las peores situaciones y más aún en una personal de este estilo.

\- No es que no te quiera y no haz echo nada malo , solo que necesito tiempo para mí , tiempo para sanar ,tiempo para asimilar que soy madre soltera y que mis hijos no quieren otra forma figura paterna que no sea su padre, que tengo que compartir custodia y verle la cara a su amante por el bien de los dos que..- fue cortado por la voz de Eren.

\- Y ellos si pueden ver al amante de tu ex marido pero al amante de su madre no?

\- No quiero arruinarles la imagen de mi persona con un amante clandestino aunque  ellos ya sospechan - comenzó la rubia.

\- Pero si ellos ya sospechan y no dicen nada entonces porque no esperar unos meses y comenzar a salir como pareja oficial? Armin está haciendo eso y no veo que ni tú ni los niños se quejen al respecto.

\- Porque ellos aprueban a Erwin, a los niños les cae bien el.

\- Huh?

\- A ti no te quieren, dicen que no quieren asociarse contigo y mucho menos que tú seas su nuevo padre.

La autoestima de Eren se fue al suelo enseguida; aquello era lo último que quería oír y menos en víspera de Navidad pero ya que el daño estaba echo el no quería seguir oyendo. Le pediría que tomara sus cosas y se fuera de la habitación.

\- Eren lo siento pero no quiero seguir haciéndote perder el tiempo, es mejor que lo nuestro se acabe de aquí en adelante.

 

Lo que tanto había temido Eren se hizo realidad en menos de lo que había pensado. 

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su trance mientras se dirigía a abrir encontrándose con un hombre con el uniforme del hotel trayendo en una bandeja lo que había ordenado.

 

\- Muy buenas tardes señor acá le traigo su pedido- sonrió cordialmente mientras Eren le agradecía el gesto sacando de los bolsillos de su pantalón para darle tip y arrastrar  carrito el mismo hacia dentro de la habitación.

 

Annie se le quedó mirando perpleja mientras veía como posicionaba el carrito en medio del estrecho espacio hacia  al otro extremo de la cama y sentarse a comer.

 

\- Te pediría que te fueras pero tengo mucha hambre para prestarte atención-  dijo sorbiendo el jugo de naranja y masticando un poco el salmón.

 

Annie río por lo bajo levantándose de la cama para irse no sin antes darse la vuelta para mirarlo con ternura y agradecimiento.

 

\- Gracias  
\- De nada.  
\- Eren! - llamo la atención del hombre quien estaba muy ensimismado comiendo. Este alzó la mirada de forma interrogativa lo cual causó más ternura en Annie al despedirse.

\- Gracias por todo - dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

 

Eren siguió saboreando la comida apenas recordando entre sorbo de jugo y masticando, cada escena erótica que protagonizó con Annie antes de terminar la relación. Se le hizo triste pero ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos aun cuando eso era lo que quería hacer. Era una sensación extraña el que su mente quisiera una cosa pero su cuerpo otra, a pesar de haberlo experimentado un par de veces.

 

\- Feliz Navidad Eren Jaeger- dijo para sí mismo, no seguro del todo si estaba vivo o muerto en vida.

 

* * *

 

Termino de cerrar la tienda a las 5:30 cuándo el sol se había ocultado por completo y ya no quedaba nadie más con excepción de algunos de sus trabajadores levantando sillas sobre la mesa , preparando el inventario del día siguiente y revisando la lista de cierre de cada área .

Una vez revisado los baños y la basura de todas las estaciones ahora sí que daba por terminada su faena del día, podía irse a casa a arreglar para pasar la noche con su madre  y su tío a quien apenas soportaba pero que por el bien de ella haría una excepción.

 

\- Señor Levi- la voz de Petra lo saco de su trance haciendo que su vista pasara del papel que tenía en frente al pecoso rostro de la mujer.

\- Quería darle esto como regalo ya que pronto es Navidad y como no voy a verlo mañana ... - le tendió una cajita de satín color crema mientras el aludido sorprendido agradeció el gesto.

\- No tenías que molestarte sabes? Muchas gracias- dijo mientras abría la cajita sacando el envoltorio para revelar un broche con forma de alas entrelazadas de oro y plata.

\- Wow Petra esto está muy lindo, muchas gracias por el gesto de verdad- la miro agradecido mientras ella extendía sus brazos para abrazarlo y susurrar en su  oído "Feliz Cumpleaños."   Aquello lo dejo sin saber cómo reaccionar pero pronto se calmó y sonriendo volvió a agradecerle por el gesto.

Rompieron el abrazo y Levi le  despeino un poco a modo de broma haciéndola reír.

\- Oye porque no me cuentas qué pasó hoy al mediodía? Eren estaba muy extraño cuando se fue.

La sola mención del asunto hizo que Levi pusiera un rostro sombrío y que su semblante no fuese el mejor; se arrepintió de haberlo nombrado pero es que la curiosidad le mataba.

\- No tienes que hablar de eso sino quieres , ni tienes que ponerte así  - comenzó ella.

\- No la verdad es que tienes razón, yo estoy sobre actuando.

\- Solo me preocupa que lo hayas espantado , mira qué si se llega a quejar de nuestro servicio por como lo trataste ...

-¿ Petra de que estás hablando?- su mirada daba advertencia de no seguir con el tema pero ella insistió.

\- Vi como golpeabas en el estómago, a Eren Jaeger y lo arrastrabas una mesa para sentarse contigo, de paso vi el anterior altercado al cual yo salí en tu defensa, lo vi todo, lo estabas tratando muy mal.

Levi reconoció que no se reencontró con él de la mejor manera, la idea era sacarle conversación y hacer que se diera cuenta que su viejo jefe era dueño del local. Pero en vez de eso resultó en un desastre pues el hombre se fue sin querer saber de él y con mucha razón.

\- Lo siento Petra yo mismo me encargaré lidiar con él si llega una demanda por mi comportamiento , se que estuvo mal no se en que pensaba.

\- Si fuera en defensa propia te lo aceptaba pero esto es pasarse, yo misma ví cuando ese hombre entro y se sentó tranquilamente frente al ventanal buscando donde cargar su celular , en ningún momento salió acosando a nadie hasta que llegaste tú con tu mal genio.

 

Levi estaba de malas y le dirigió una mirada que gritaba " No sigas". Petra lo entendió muy tarde pues para ese entonces el azabache le miraba con reproche por dicha plática privada en un lugar público.

Petra suspiro cansada pero decidió dejar el tema para irse a arreglar ya que tendría cita con Ouruo en navidad y quería verse lo más linda para el.

 

\- Cuídate Petra , te quiero mucho gracias por el regalo. - Le guiño el ojo.

\- Y tú deja de ser tan cascarrabias que te vas a quedar solo sin nadie que te llore en tu lecho de muerte.

\- Auch Petra pero si te tengo a ti y a mis empleados.- Sonrió a modo de broma cosa que ella no lo tomo muy bien. Al pelinegro se le borro la sonrisa bajando la mirada a modo de disculpa.

\- Lo siento mucho no volverá a suceder. Si lo llego a ver le pediré disculpas por mi comportamiento.

 

De repente Petra le pregunto algo que le hizo cuestionarse a si mismo.

 

\- Que te hizo saltar encima de él la primera vez? Me refiero a hoy ya que fuiste tú y no el quien empezó con la agresión.

La verdad Levi no sabía que tenía en su mente cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera pudo recordar sus motivos porque solo un impulso de su cuerpo lo acerco a el de alguna forma.

\- No se porque cuando lo reconocí solo quería molestarlo pero algo en mi decidió que esa era la mejor forma de liberar tensión. Creí que le gustaría.

\- Pues pensaste mal porque casaste una pésima impresión en el y de paso te hizo un análisis completo de tu persona. - le recordó.

\- Si, si Petra lo entiendo, él tiene razón pero no me niegues que tú también reaccionarias como yo de estar en mi lugar recibiendo insultos de ese mocoso.

 

Petra sonrió burlonamente para luego recordarle que el hombre ya no era un mocoso y que de estar en lugar de él le hubiese respondido igual de altanero por andar invadiendo su espacio personal.

 

\- ¿Lo estás defendiendo? Es en serio?

 

Petra miro el reloj y decidió darse la vuelta para irse definitivo sin mediar más palabra que la que ha había compartido con su jefe y buen amigo fuera del café.

Al cabo de media hora Levi cerraba el local con llave y se dirigió hasta el carro que lo conduciría a su casa.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue despojarse de toda su ropa y meterse en la ducha dejando las calientes gotas caer por su cuerpo relajando sus músculos y exhalando cansado mientras agarra el pote de shampo y se echaba en las palmas restregando para luego masajear su cuero cabelludo y rápidamente enjuagar.

Cuando salió de la ducha se vio al espejo y noto que su cabello negro ahora con unos que otros pelos grises debido a las canas haciendo su efecto lo hacían ver más viejo y cansado de lo que era aunado a sus ojeras por dormir poco lo cual no le ayudaba demasiado a su aspecto.

Su cuerpo sin embargo era otra historia ya que había logrado mantener una musculatura mediana , tenía bíceps bien formados a pesar de su edad y sino fuera por su mal humor o cara de pocos amigos se vería más joven y quizás hasta un poco más atractivo.

El rostro sereno y sonriente de Eren Jaeger mirando por la ventana le dio un poco de envidia pues por un momento quiso ser él, con ese aire de joven despreocupado y algo soñador. Nunca lo había visto así de esa de esa manera ; nunca había deseado ser alguien más pues el siempre  estaba ocupado en el mismo y sus metas , sus asuntos , su vida... Todo para que un tipo de la mediana edad quizás dos décadas más joven viniera a recordarle que su tiempo había pasado y que ya no era el hombre atractivo que alguna vez fue.

Se dirigió hacia el clóset y saco una blusa manga larga de rayas verticales celeste y blanca , un pantalón de vestir negro y unas botas de cuero bien elegantes que servían tanto para el hielo como para salir a un mall.

Lo dejo sobre una de las sillas de estar que adornaban su recámara y se echó a dormir una pequeña siesta con solo una toalla blanca cubriéndole la cintura.

Durmió plácidamente por al menos una hora y media cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y se despertó abruptamente buscándolo en la obscuridad.

 

\- ¿Si quien habla? - De inmediato la voz de su madre no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Levi dónde estás? Ya son las 8:30 de la noche y ya todos están aquí listos para cenar.

\- Me voy despertando, estaré al menos en media hora allá no te preocupes- dijo bostezando.

\- ¿Es en serio? Te dije que tenías que venir para ayudarme a mí y a Kenny a poner la mesa, Isabel y Farlan ya estan acá y Carla ya viene en camino.

-¿Carla? ¿Quién es Carla? - se le hacía familiar el nombre.

\- Una amiga que conocí en el gimnasio, vive cerca en la misma calle con su esposo Keith Shadis.

 

Algo hizo click en su cabeza al recordar a una señora muy joven divorciarse de un tal doctor Jaeger  y entonces le vino a la cabeza que quizás era la misma mujer madre de Eren Jaeger el hombre que visitó hoy su tienda.

 

\- Ya veo. Bueno mamá te dejo voy a arreglarme estaré allá lo más pronto posible. - Colgó antes de darle chance de responder.

 

Se levantó  buscando en el clóset calzoncillos que combinarán con el atuendo que había elegido. Se decantó por unos azul marino muy oscuros que podrían pasar por negro que eran muy cómodos, se arregló con la vestimenta que había elegido, peino su cabello hacia un lado ocultando sus canas dejando entrever el corte militar que siempre había llevado durante toda su vida y se echó perfume de Hugo Boss, se cepillo los dientes, reviso la hora y cuanta carga llevaba su celular para dejarlo al menos por diez minutos mientras iba a la nevera y revisando la ensalada que iba a llevaras los regalos para sus sobrinos.

Pasado los diez minutos fue a recoger su celular, desenchufo el cargador metiéndolo en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, agarro las llaves junto con las cosas que llevaría en la parte trasera del carro.

Cuando ya estuvo todo preparado arrancó el carro no sin antes colocar en el GPS la dirección de la casa y un poco de música clásica de la radio Classical.FM para  relajarse escuchándolo en el camino.

Cuando llego a la 107 Park Drive donde vivía su madre, vio a un hombre de espaldas bastante alto, con pelo largo chaqueta de cuero y jean subir las escaleras; aquello lo lleno de curiosidad pues no se le hacía familiar ese tipo y quiso saber quién era.

Se bajó del auto cargando los regalos y la ensalada que su madre le había encargado para la cena navideña; llego cargado al umbral tocando el timbre en espera de una ayuda la cual se materializó en la forma de su tío.

 

\- ¡Pasa, estamos esperándote! - dijo alegre agarrando la comida dejándole a él los regalos para ponerlos bajo el árbol.

En la sala había muchos bebiendo vino, ron , ponche de crema y comiendo pasapalos, su presencia causó conmoción repentina miéntras Isabel seguida de sus hijas Bettina y Valeria se le iban encima.

\- Tío Levi!- Gritaban emocionadas mientras un abochornado Farlan las empujaba a que se sentaran para poder abrazar a su hermano del alma al cual hacía mucho no veía.

\- ¿Como haz estado? - le pregunto el Rubio.

\- Feliz de verte no sabes lo mucho que me alegro por ti, después de tanto tiempo por fin decidiste oficializar tu relación con Isabel.

\- ¡Ja! Eso desde hace mucho, solo que después que te conviertes en padre de dos niñas quieres dar el ejemplo.

\- Tardaste demasiado, atrás quedaron los días de ser playboy ¿eh?- dijo con sorna mientras su madre Kuchel se acercaba a ellos.

\- Señorito Ackerman, se le recuerda que usted me iba a ayudar a ser anfitrión de esta velada y también que se olvidó de saludar a otras personas.

\- Lo siento mucho mamá no volverá a suceder.- La abrazo cariñoso para luego separarse y mirar al resto de los invitados para presentarse.

\- Buenas noches lamento la demora - se disculpó a lo que el resto solo hizo un gesto de desgano con la mano y seguían en lo suyo. Una persona sin embargo captó su atención, el tipo de cabello largo con chaqueta de cuero quien bebía concentrado charlando con una señora de cabello oscuro y suéter de rayas horizontales color azul marino y blanco. A su lado estaba el señor Keith Shadis quien por el pasar de los años había quedado calvo.

Entonces si la señora al lado de Keith Shadis era Carla entonces el hombre a su lado con la bebida en mano era...

\- Eren Jaeger- dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el susodicho lo mirase y luego hiciera una mueca como si le diera a entender que si lo escucho.

El corazón del pelinegro latió furiosamente al verlo sentado en el blanco sofá de la casa de su madre con una tenue sonrisa y un vino rosa en mano.

¿Qué le pasaba? Porque de repente al verlo así su mundo se detenía y quería correr a sentarse justo a su lado? Quería disculparse por la forma tan brusca como lo trato pero a su vez quería tocarlo, agarrar su sedoso y largo cabello para sentirlo y luego...

\- ¡Levi! - su madre le llamó la atención indicándole para que lo siguiera a la cocina a lo que en un parpadear hizo.  
Lo llevó a sentar en una de las sillas miéntras sacaba el pan de jamón y revisaba el pavo.

\- Dime, te acuerdas de Eren Jaeger?   
\- Si me acuerdo.  
\- Solía trabajar para ti hace muchos años.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- ¿Porque te le quedaste mirando como si fuera un extraño?  
\- ¿De qué hablas mamá? Debe ser la sorpresa que hace mucho que no lo veo y no puedo creer que el este así ahora.  
\- Umm puedo verlo. Es muy guapo, la edad ha sido generoso con él.

Ante esta afirmación Levi no dijo nada, mucho había demostrado al quedársele viendo sin parpadear por un instante y ya creían que él era raro. Pero su madre pareció leer sus pensamientos porque al rato el escarmiento volvió.

\- Que no se te ocurra acercarte a él con dobles intenciones, te conozco-­­ dijo con voz amenazante.

Aquello ofendió a Levi quien respondió a la defensiva.

\- No es mi tipo si a eso te refieres, hay muchos más jovenes, guapos y con mejor físico que ese hombre Hipster pseudo rockero con pinta grunge a lo Kurt Cobain.

 

Kuchel quien estaba lavando unos platos y sacando otros de la alacena echo su cabeza atrás para reír sonoramente a modo de burla; aquel insulto era una excusa barata para desdeñar al pobre hombre.

 

\- Ay Levi soy tu madre, te parí hace mucho tiempo y créeme los insultos no me van a convencer de que no sientes una atracción física por Eren. El muchacho es todo un galán y es súper tímido y educado... Si llego a oír que le partes el corazón yo misma te rompo las piernas,  ¿entendiste?

 

Aquello lo alertó, ¿porque habría de defender a alguien a quien apenas conocía? Seguro el que Carla le hubiera hablado de él no implicaba conocerlo a fondo, es decir, nadie conoce a fondo a una persona porque si no Erwin no le hubiera hecho lo que le hizo.

 

\- Ni siquiera lo conoces, no es tu hijo.

\- Carla me ha hablado mucho sobre él y es suficiente cariño. - Termino de recoger los platos para colocarlos en la sala junto con los cubiertos de plástico en la mesa de los pasa palos mientras su Levi la observaba ir y venir.

\- Y bien, ¿te vas a quedar ahí cruzado de brazos o vas a ayudarme?

\- Tienes todo bajo control, no entiendo porque habría de ayudar cuando más bien puedo hacerme a un lado y no estorbar en el camino- dijo cruzado de brazos y piernas sentado de medio lado.

 

Kuchel lo miro de forma reprobatoria negando la cabeza antes de agregar:

 

\- ¿Sabes?, vas a terminar solo y sin nadie con esa actitud que te gastas, eres más soberbio de lo que pensé.

\- ¿Porque dices eso?

\- Porque le debes una disculpa a ese hombre ya que él no ha hecho nada para merecer tus desplantes.

¿Cómo su madre sabría de eso? No es como si Eren le llegará y le dijera que fue lo que pasó hoy en su tienda, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Como te enteraste?

\- Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes Levi, ve allá y discúlpate con Eren.

 

Se levantó de la silla y busco al susodicho quien estaba en el sofá conversando con Isabel muy animado. Farlan lo noto un poco nervioso y se levantó a su encuentro para darle una palmada en el hombro.

 

 

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tengo que hablar con Eren Jaeger - dijo serio mirando al aludido quien conversaba amenamente con Isabel.

-¿ Y eso porque?- pero el rubio no recibió respuesta  pues el pelinegro fue directo a ocupar el lugar de Isabel quien fue interrumpida por su llegada. Ella accedió a cederle su espacio y Eren lo miro curioso.

\- Tenemos que hablar espero no te incomode mi presencia- comenzó a modo de disculpa.

\- No, no, no hay de qué.

\- Lamento ser tan atrevido, hoy en el café mi comportamiento no fue el mejor de todos, me pasé lo siento.

 

Vio que el otro asentía calladamente sin mediar palabra.

 

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?  - no estaba contento con la respuesta del castaño.

\- No porque no tengo nada que agregar- se encogió de hombros.

Levi lo miro un momento para luego agregar:

\- Estás demasiado sereno para ser un día festivo la verdad.

\- Suelo ser así desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces no eres el mismo de hace 20 años.

Eren sonrió de modo burlón mientras decía:

\- El ser humano cambia, el tiempo nos cambia a todos no es ninguna novedad.

 

Levi lo miro con una expresión que no podía leerse más que como una máscara pero había algo dentro de él que le inquieto y dio mucha tristeza al oírlo decir que el tiempo cambiaba a las personas. Una enorme melancolía lo invadió al acordarse de cierto rubio fornido hace 2 meses atrás en una posición comprometedora con otro rubio y de repente el rostro de Eren le recordó a algo que no quiso seguir viendo.

— Perdóname Eren, tengo algo que hacer, con permiso— se levantó del sofá mientras el castaño lo veía irse.  
Suspiro cansado y pensó que quizás tocó una tecla demasiado sensible con la frase "El tiempo cambia a las personas." Quizás fue demasiado lejos al reírse en su cara pero a estas alturas, ¿qué más podía hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

Fue hasta la cocina completamente ensimismado por la inofensiva charla que había tenido con Eren, la verdad lo había dejado demasiado mal al acordarse de Erwin y sus detalles , lo mucho que lo quería y lo que significaba para él en su vida justo antes de darse cuenta del engaño que vivio meses antes de iniciar los trámites de divorcio.

Un aura de pesar y tristeza se asomó por su semblante provocando que Kuchel quien estaba terminando de revisar el tiempo que faltaba para sacar del horno el pavo , detuviese todo cuanto estaba haciendo solo para ver lo que pasaba por su mente.

 

—¿Que te pasa ahora?— el tono era autoritario aunque algo maternal para el gusto del azabache.

—No empieces , solo quiero estar en paz conmigo mismo por favor.

—Eso no suena como si estuvieras buscando paz interna en lo absoluto. ¿Que hiciste ahora?

 

Para Kuchel el que su hijo se sintiera mal o estuviera llorando no era algo muy común ya que usualmente el era quien los hacía sentirse mal cuando hacían algo que no estaba acorde a lo que el había planeado; siempre liderando , siendo numero uno en todo logrando que todo quedara perfecto y que se cumplieran las reglas al pie de la letra.

Pero habia algo que últimamente Kuchel notaba demasiado en su hijo y era que la situación se estaba revirtiendo y ya no era el que llevaba la batuta aun cuando tenía su propio negocio; al menos no en el ámbito amoroso. Desde que inicio el proceso de divorcio había perdido el rumbo de su vida, no entendía porque ahora le costaba mas relacionarse con otros si antes cuando estaba con Erwin solía hacerlo mas.

Se había vuelto taciturno y difícilmente dormía bien de noche. Era complicado lidiar con él incluso en el trabajo, ya no hallaba que hacer.

 

—Escucha, se que es fuerte para tí todo esto pero debes entender que no puedes pasar toda la vida sintiendo pena por tí mismo. Allá afuera hay muchos peces en el mar dispuestos a dar lo que sea por tí hijo, no es el fin del mundo, tienes que valorarte.

— Es muy fácil decir eso cuando no eres tu quien sufre por quien fuera el amor de tu vida engañandote con otro.  Esto es lo mas cursi y estúpido que he dicho en mucho tiempo.

—El amor cambia a las personas, para bien o para mal.

—Lo sé , me convirtió en una marica llorona mientras que mi mejor amigo y compañero de vida se burló en mi cara e intento reconciliarse teniendo a Armin de fondo de pantalla en su celular, ¿me estas jodiendo?

 

Kuchel quien estaba cruzada de brazos lo miro con un semblante serio y mirada preocupada mas no hizo nada , prefiriendo que su hijo prosiguiera con la queja desahogándose.

 

—No me parece justo que este idiota con el cual he pasado gran parte de mi vida trabajando como colegas a amantes y luego esposos me haya dejado por otro imbécil rubio cabeza de coco mas joven y bonito que yo— bajo la cabeza al pronunciar lo último pues le dolía la imagen del alto rubio ojiazul con pelo largo quien facilmente podria pasar como hijo de Erwin ... En vez de eso resultó ser el amante.

— Yo tampoco estoy tan feliz con lo que hizo Erwin, lo he llamado y enviado como diez mensajes y no contesta ninguno.

 

Levi alzó la cabeza para mirarla seriamente.

 

— ¿Que haces tu llamándolo? No deberías molestarlo , eso solo puede dar mayor incentivo para que vuelva a llamarme , es lo último que necesito.

—No te pongas tan autoritario, yo tambien tengo derecho a enojarme por lo que te hizo, a mí me duele mi hijo así que tengo derecho a opinar.

 

Levi se levantó de dónde estaba y salio de la cocina buscando en la sala una champaña o bebida que tomar  para ahogar el amargo sabor de boca que le había dejado su madre. ¿Meterse en sus asuntos como si fuera un niño que necesita intervención? ¿Quién se cree?

Buscando entre las mesas donde estaban los comensales encontró maní y vasos de jugo de naranja. La verdad el odiaba ese jugo pero algo dentro de él hizo que bebiera para descargarse así que se sirvió  poco menos de la mitad y sorbió un poco.

Miro la sala repleta de personas charlando sobre sus proyectos de vida y que estaban haciendo ahora , entonces su mirada se poso sobre Farlan quien charlaba animadamente con Eren e Isabel. Los tres llevaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sabrá Dios sobre que conversaban animadamente porque por el alto volumen de los parlantes no oía nada, pero leyendo los labios del castaño,  pudo discernir que hablaban sobre un viaje o expedición que había echo hace no mucho.

Se acercó al mueble donde conversaban y se hizo un hueco pequeño al lado de Isabel para integrarse a la conversacion.

 

— O sea que literalmente lograste ahuyentar a una Mamba Negra y luego uno de los líderes de la tribu con una lanza certera, lo decapito— cuestionó el rubio con una ceja levantada mientras el castaño sacaba de su telefono unas fotos mostrando en cuestión el cuerpo de la serpiente y la cabeza decapitada en la siguiente foto logrando sacar alaridos y quejas de ambos espectadores, sin contar a Levi quien al ver lo grotesco de la imagen casi derrama el jugo.

—Viejo eso es demasiado Hardcore , ¿como es que te metes en esos lares sin resultar lastimado?

—Tengo mucha suerte, tengo otra anécdota de un compañero que nadando choco con una Medusa en Australia y tuvimos que llevarlo de emergencia , casi se nos muere  Berthold , a mi amigo Reiner lo pico una viuda negra y tuvimos que lidiar mi hermano Zeke , Berthold y yo primero auxilios para sacarle el veneno y no me hablen de aquella vez que surfeando a mi hermano le mordió el tobillo un tiburon Blanco , menos mal solo fue el tobillo pero la carne que falta en su planta del pie...

 

Isabel lo interrumpio entusiasmada.

 

—¿Es cierto que en Australia se meten las culebras o lagartos gigantes a tu casa si te descuidas?

 

Ante esto Eren asintio con la cabeza mientras tomaba sorbo de una lata de cerveza para ponerla sobre la mesa.

 

—Si , resulta que nos quedamos en una casa rentada en Perth y tuvimos que sacar una con un palo de escoba para luego soltarla a la interperie fuera de la casa. Ellas se enroscan en cualquier cosa que les parezca interesante, solo tienes que distraerlas con algo y cuando están donde quieres las botas a la calle a una larga distancia, tardan en regresar.

—Eso es irresponsable— intervino Levi mirando a Eren como si estuviera loco al estar tan tranquilo con  todas esas anécdotas que peligraban su vida.

—Pues mira es un echo de la vida real, sobreviví  así que no importa mucho, lo que de verdad interesa es que estoy vivito y coleando desde hace un año y medio de esos ataques. No puedo quejarme , ha sido una experiencia sublime.

—Seguro dirás eso desde el mas allá cuando se enrosque una serpiente en tu cuello y sea una cascabel.

—Levi no seas tan pesimista, es interesante lo que le paso , ha sobrevivido y eso es de admirarse — le reprocho Isabel dándole un codazo en la costilla.

—Además es divertido ver que al menos él no fué mordido por un tiburon— agrego Farlan.

— ¡Uy no! Ese día tuve que correr a Emergencia en una ambulancia con Berthold, Frieda, Reiner, Porco, su hermano y un Gran etcetera.

—Un momento, ¿Frieda Reiss? — dijo el azabache alzando un poco la voz.

—La misma.

— ¿La hermana de Historia Reiss? ¿Ella?

 

Isabel y Farlan estaban perdidos; de repente la charla animada de la vida de Eren se había convertido en una conversación tensa de dos entre Levi y él dejándolos de lado.

—Pues sí, ¿quién más?— dijo El castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Me estás diciendo que eres cuñado de Frieda Reiss!

— ¿Porque te molesta? ¿No sabías que mi hermano se casó hace diez años con ella?

 

Ahora que lo recordaba hace diez años atrás estuvo en una boda muy fastuosa cuando aun vivía con Erwin y la imagen de un castaño con ojos esmeralda entregando los anillos de compromiso  y haciendo un discurso en honor a la pareja con un tuxedo negro bien elegante  le llego a la mente... Si ahora recordaba muy bien.

 

—Cierto, fue hace mucho tiempo — admitió sorprendido por la falta de detalle, usualmente su memoria nunca fallaba hasta para lo más mínimo que no tuviera usual importancia pero ahora parecía todo tan borroso que ciertas imágenes se le hacían inverosímiles.

 

Farlan aprovechó el momento de distracción para retomar la vieja conversación.

 

—Dime, ¿de qué vives ahora ya que estuviste viajando por un año entero a conocer esas costas?

—Oh no, no fue un año. Fueron tres meses que viaje y paso todo eso, desde Egipto luego Sudáfrica hasta la India y por ultimo Australia. Tenemos un amigo que nos cedió una avioneta para hacer todos esos viajes y solo viajamos con una Sola mochila cada uno.

—Pero si eran como cinco personas contando a Frieda — empezó Isabel un poco confundida antes que Eren le aclarase.

—En realidad Al principio solo fuimos Reiner, Zeke y yo. Berthold y Frieda se nos unieron después en Australia que fueron vacaciones familiares y toda mi familia incluyendo la de ella estuvo ahí.

—Oh ya veo — dijeron al unísono Farlan e Isabel.

—Oye Eren— lo llamo el pelinegro recordándole que estaba ahí escuchando con los otros dos— ¿qué pasó con el plan de ir a acampar en in iglú en el polo Norte con tu cuñada y tu hermano?

 

Eren no esperaba que se acordara a detalle de la conversación que tuvo con Petra pero recordó que los estaba observando esta mañana y quizás algo de la pequeña charla que tuvo con ella se le quedó en la cabeza.

 

— Fue pospuesto para año nuevo, ya no vamos a acampar pero si a esquiar en las afueras de Toronto, no sabemos cuándo pero mi hermano quiere aprovechar la temporada de invierno porque le encanta.

 

Siguieron charlando animadamente sobre las carreras que cada uno había estudiado y sobre lo que hacían pero dentro de poco sería noche Buena  y luego navidad y en esa fecha el cumpleaños de Levi.

Iniciaron el conteo con mientras Kenny Ackerman sacaba una enorme torta navideña con luces de bengala con unas letras que decían "Feliz Cumpleaños Levi.

Eren le tomo una foto pues como estaba escrito con letras cursivas y celestes se le hacía demasiado chistoso; el cumpleañero no se tomó muy bien ese gesto pero decidió ignorarlo mientras todos se felicitaban entre ellos y de paso lo abrazaban por su cumpleaños.

 

 

 

2 días después Levi estaba revisando su Instagram y en medio de las noticias recientes que aparecen siempre en el top de la aplicación, vio una foto que le llamo la atención en seguida y cuando detallo quien era realmente , sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón dio un vuelco acompañado de un extraño estremecimiento invadió su cuerpo. No sabía si era por el rostro de la persona, los ojos, el largo cabello o el torso desnudo en medio de la tabla de Snowboard pero si había detallado antes que el sujeto en cuestión no estaba nada mal cuando entro aquella vez a su cafetería, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que tenía en frente.

Le recordaba tanto a él con unos cuantos años menos siendo más físicamente activo, haciendo deportes y siendo bueno en todo, hasta cuando su pelo era igual de largo pero un poco más oscuro... Sintió nostalgia al tiempo que su rostro se curvaba en una sonrisa de esas que no ves muy seguido ya que difícilmente luego de lo ocurrido había vuelto a sonreír sinceramente.

De pronto se volvió a actualizar la aplicación  esta vez con una foto del castaño acompañado de una mujer de pelo oscuro y profundos ojos azúles, había otras fotos archivadas después de esas si pasabas el dedo y se veía a Zeke con sus dos hijos con sus skis y abrigos de invierno, otra dónde salían Ymir e Historia junto con Frieda y otra dónde Zeke agarra una enorme bola de nieve con Eren mirando impresionado.

Decidió comentar pero lo detuvo la captura de pantalla que rezaba: " _Cuando quieres pasar una tarde amena con la familia y te salen con estas mamadas. (Desliza al final para ver video) "_

Levi se preguntó dónde estaba el susodicho video ya que al final solo veía una foto o eso creyó hasta que notó un gif de video cámara aparecer en la esquina derecha de la imagen del copo de nieve, entonces la imagen se movió haciendo que dicha pelota blanca en la mano de Zeke diera en la boca de Eren quien tuvo que masticar poniendo cara agria para luego escupir en el suelo. Unos aplausos acompañados de unos silbidos, alertaron a Levi para que pusiera en mute su teléfono.

 

 

 _Estúpido Jaeger_ — pensó sonriendo mientras escribía un comentario que al rato tuvo respuesta.

_**LeviAckerman:** no me sorprendería que termines sin dientes por comer tanta mierda Blanca._

_**Jaegermeister: @leviackerman**  ya quisieras enano, no me sorprendería que la razón por la que no viniste es Porque no estas invitado...Oh espera de echo no lo estas :(_

_**LeviAckerman: @Jaegermeister**   ya he estado en Aspen Colorado esquiando por mucho tiempo, no es nada del otro mundo que no haya hecho, las ganas tuyas de verme llorar niñato, es más con decirte que de que me hubieran invitado hubiera dicho que no , tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer y no quiero estar con el perdedor de tu hermano Zeke._  
_Pd: pobre Frieda ):_

_**Jaegermeister: @LeviAckerman** tan ocupado con tu negocio estas que en vez de atender a la clientela o ayudando en la cocina a tus empleados te pones a revisar el telefono a averiguar la vida ajena de mi hermano. ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te robo a la novia?_

_**LeviAckerman** : Claro que no idiota sabes que aun soy casado ¿no? Te lo debieron haber dicho, digo si es que Te enteras de la vida ajena o eres lento para captar **@Jaegermeister**_

_**Jaegermeister:** pues no, me vengo enterando y la verdad es que no me importa. ¿No te estabas divorciando de Erwin?_

 

 

Al leer la última respuesta se acordó del tedioso proceso de divorcio por el cual estaba pasando y recordó El rostro tallado de mármol de quien fuera su esposo y amante por tantos años. Ahogo un suspiro pero cuando iba a escribir una respuesta fue interrumpido por un cliente que le pidió dirección al baño.

 

— Cruzando la esquina a la derecha en la última puerta, ahí está.

— Gracias señor.

—De nada.

 

Retomo las redes sociales y vio la foto de Eren con al menos ciento cincuenta comentarios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mayoría enfocándose en su buen físico y lo bien cuidado que estaba.

—Tsk, que ridículo— guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo mientras iba detrás en la cocina a revisar los platos del día. La verdad sí que tenía que hacer, en eso no se había equivocado, pero que terminara haciendo lo que Eren le dijo que tenía que hacer eso era completamente irónico.

Ayudó a amasar la masa para una empanada que había pedido un cliente y ayudó a cortar los vegetales para una ensalada griega.

Al rato de terminar con dichos deberes fue a un lavabo a enjuagarse las manos, secarlas bien con papel absorvente y revisar su celular. De pronto Las notificaciones le llovían mientras veía el bardo que se había armado en torno a las fotos de Eren con los comentarios de Levi .

—Esto es patético—  dijo mientras veía las etiquetas de Frieda regañándolo a él y a Eren por pelear en una red pública en vez de hablar por privado como las personas adultas.

Levi tenía ganas de responder pero decidió simplemente darle un me gusta en forma de corazón a los comentarios en Instagram para evitar peleas.

Después de eso conectó su teléfono en su oficina y lo dejo cargando mientras iba al baño y luego a revisar los paquetea de carga que llegarían mañana a abastecer su local.

No se dió cuenta sino hasta mucho después entrada la noche cerrando el  local cuando la carga del teléfono estaba llena , que vio una notificación en los mensajes privados de Instagram. Lo abrió y vio que era de Eren Jaeger así que los leyó rápidamente para responderle pero solo le había notificado que borró sus comentarios para evitar sermones y que si quería seguirlo tendría que enviar solicitud ya que había cambiado su perfil de público a privado.

Levi solo le respondio un seco "esta bien " a todo el testamento de Eren pero no contó con que una respuesta inmediata saliera de nuevo.

 

 

 _ **jaegermeister :** por favor deja de hablar mal de mi hermano en mis estados y actualizaciones , lo qué sea que haya pasado entre ustedes , habla con él por privado y no vuelvas a insultarlo diciendo pobre Frieda. Hablé con ella y más que enojada conmigo , esta de muy mal humor por lo que dijiste de Zeke. _  
_Bueno eso es Todo, si ella te llega por privado a reclamarte con un testamento no te quejes._

_**LeviAckerman** : gracias, mocoso lo tendré en cuenta ._

_**Jaegermeister:** de nada , siempre a la orden, abuelo ;)_

_**LeviAckerman:** ¿Que dijiste imbécil?_

_**Jaegermeister:**    Abuelo :)_

_**LeviAckerman** : mocoso de mierda_

_**Jaegermeister** :  lo que digas anciano._

_**LeviAckerman:** tsk..._

_**Jaegermeister:**  jajajajajajajajajajaja_

_**LeviAckerman:**    ....._

 

Mucho más tarde a eso de las 11:30 luego de una ducha y un cambio de ropa , se acosto a revisar el telefono y en medio de eso vió fotos de Ymir e Historia en una velada nocturna frente a una fogata rostizando Marshmallows. En otra vio un video dónde simulaban para una foto hasta que una voz grave les recordó que estaba grabando y ellas rieron.

Vio fotos de Reiner y Berthold haciendo desafíos de fondo Blanco con tequila y en otra salía el castaño de ojos esmeralda con ellos dos y unos sombreros de mariachi con unas maracas. Esa última foto le dió tanta risa que tuvo que correr al baño a cambiarse los calzones  porque los mojo repentinamente, recordándole su problema.

—Tengo que apartar cita al médico mañana— recito en voz baja al ver lo manchado de su calzón con detenimiento. Y eso que había logrado controlar su problema hasta hace poco.

_Mierda... No otra vez_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor: no soy una experta en esto de la medicina y si me he decidido a escribir vagamente sobre esto es para otros fines que acompañan a mi historia, espero sea de su agrado.

La sala de espera estaba especialmente abarrotada desde las cinco de la mañana y no ayudaba a que tendría que esperar mínimo dos horas para ser atendido por el dichoso doctor ya que de no ser por un fuerte dolor que lo despertó hoy en la madrugada en la parte baja donde residía sus riñones, no estaría desesperado con un tic nervioso cruzado de brazos y piernas sonando los pies.

La verdad, las molestias para ir al baño habían empezado al menos unos meses antes de su aniversario con Erwin hace ya un tiempo, a principios de año había empezado con ganas frecuentes de ir pero nunca sentía la vejiga vacía del todo lo cual le incomodaba pero decidió ignorarlo por un tiempo hasta que un día sintió una punzada tan fuerte en su parte baja que tuvo que ir de emergencia porque estaba agonizando.

El medico en aquel entonces le había diagnosticado cálculos renales el cual se debía a un exceso de alcohol desmedido en los últimos años como forma de contrarrestar la adicción al tabaco.

Levi quien en aquel entonces compartía el mismo medico con Erwin decidió cambiarse para no verle la cara ya que aun le dolía la infidelidad de este. Le recomendaron al doctor Jaeger quien llevaba mas de 50 años en la profesión y tenia experiencia en la urología , pero tarde se entero que el señor Grisha ya muy viejo y cansado decidió retirarse y pasarle la batuta a su hijo Eren quien a modo de estudiar otra carrera eligió una muy viable apartada de la arquitectura.

Y como si las estrellas se aliaran a su favor el universo conspiró  para hacer que fuera remitido al menos ocupados de los doctores para ser su paciente. Cuando vio la tarjeta del mas recomendado en la lista leyendo los nombres y especialidades decidió irse por el tercero ya que si bien sus logros se comparaban con el de los otros dos arriba algo dentro de él hizo que lo eligiera al azar sin pensarlo mucho.

Si tenia muy pocos pacientes para estar en la lista debía ser por algo , ahora bien cuando entendió que era el menos ocupado de los tres mejores nunca supuso que al menos 30 hombres en la sala estuvieran sonrientes hablando como si nada hubiese pasado. Algo bueno tenia que tener el hijo de Grisha para hacerlos salir de su oficina de consulta con una sonrisa y riendo a carcajadas como por ejemplo el paciente 104 quien no era otro que Connie Springer  ; este salio chocando manos de saludo con Eren como si nada hubiera pasado y despidiéndose con un hasta luego muy cálido .

La secretaria anuncio el siguiente numero y el señor de camisa de  rayas verticales quien estaba sentado a su lado leyendo un periódico se levantó dejando de lado lo que hacía y entro a la oficina saludando  cortesmente al hombre de cabellos largos.

Levi miro su numero con desgana y suspiro dejando salir su amargura pues estaba de último en la lista; lo único bueno que tenia su favor es que al ser dueño de su propio negocio , ausentarse por un día dejando todo en las manos capacitadas de Petra , lo aliviaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía contacto con ella por mensajes para supervisar que todo fuera sobre la marcha.

Petra lo mantuvo al tanto de la situación con cada pregunta específica que este le hacía con respecto a los camiones que abastecían su negocio y la condición de las neveras y refrigeradores ademas de como Oluo mantenía la caja registradora. Sonrió con satisfacción al saber que cada cosa iba acorde el mismo había previsto.

No calculó el tiempo por andar revisando su celular y cuando menos lo espero ya era el último en esa sala de de espera.

 

— ¿Y ahora qué demonios?  Ese mocoso se esta tardando demasiado— refunfuñó fastidiado rodando los ojos cuando de pronto oyo la puerta del consulturio abrirse para ver al último paciente salir mientras el doctor lo despedía amablemente hasta la próxima consulta.

Se levantó molesto agarrando sus exámenes de sangre y orina con las radiografías que tenia en mano para dirigirse de manera impaciente frente al doctor quien apenas lo miró de forma neutral invitándolo a pasar con un saludos formal.

—Señor Ackerman por favor pase— dijo sosteniendo la puerta mientras este con su cara de fastidio entraba a sentarse frente al escritorio. Hacia mucho frío y eso le calo en los huesos, sintió una punzada en su parte baja y se acordó que los viajes al baño no eran muy agradables después de todo.

— Y bien señor Ackerman me han contado de su delicada situación y lo mucho que le duele ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades, ¿que tratamientos le han medicado y porque cambio de un especialista a otro?— dijo el castaño sentandose frente a él para verlo mejor.

— Tu sabes mi historial clínico Eren, no es secreto que tengo problemas de cálculos renales desde hace mas de un año y que he estado en el quirófano al menos tres veces.

— Si de eso estoy informado , tienes un tratamiento que te ayuda para evitar la aparición de piedras en la orina pero igual sigues teniéndolas.

—Alopurinol y diúreticos hasta ahora para mantenerlos a raya pero siguen ahí, se controlan pero no puedo eliminarlos del todo.

El doctor le hizo una seña para que le pasara las últimas radiografías y los ultimos exámenes que le habían echo mientras Levi esperaba nervioso su veredicto.

— ¿Cuando fué la última vez que fuiste al baño?

— Esta mañana.

— ¿Y sentiste ardor al orinar?

— Si

— ¿Tomaste algún liquido antes de venir acá?  Perdón, obvio que tuviste que haber tomado agua al menos, ¿a que hora tomaste agua o algún otro líquido el día de hoy?

 

Levi puso semblante sombrio sin querer dar respuesta , pues con el ardor con el que despertó  apenas pudo levantarse a vaciar su vejiga sin desmayarse , tan rápido como la sintió tan rápido como se fue y aun así no quiso beber liquido por miedo a sentir de nuevo la punzada en su uréter.

 

—Levi—comenzo Eren alarmado de que el hombre hubiese entrado en trance o estuviera a punto de colapsar.

— No he tomado ningún líquido desde ayer, lo siento— dijo apesadumbrado.

 

Aquello no lo sorprendió pues muchos pacientes con cálculos renales al despertar con semejante dolor no queriendo ir al baño evitaban tomar agua por temor y solo se limitaban a emergencia con el doctor en todo caso.

 

— Bien esto es grave , voy a tener que revisarte para ver que podemos colocarte de tratamiento

.

Levi asintio con la mandibula tensa mientras Eren le indicaba donde podía cambiarse su ropa por una bata de paciente. Estaba muy nervioso pues no quería otra operación, odiaba los quirófanos y como la blanca luz lo cegaba apenas abrir los ojos luego de la operación.

Recordar aquello no le fue grato y menos cuando sintió la mano del doctor palpar sus genitales y su espalda baja en busca de síntomas de dolor punzantes. 

Inhalo y exhaló varias veces cuando el estétoscopio se paseaba por sus omoplatos y pecho , percibiendo el olor de recién lavado en el cabello de su doctor.

Despues de la revision se volvió a cambiar de ropa para ver cual seria el veredicto y si necesitaba una dósis de diúreticos , ibuprofeno o paracetamol para contrarrestar los dolores. Mientras Eren tomaba nota de lo que acababa de ver se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar.

 

— Puedo recomendarte un procedimiento llamado «litotricia extracorporal por ondas de choque».

— ¿Qué?   ¿Para qué es eso? 

— La litotricia extracorporal por ondas de choque usa ondas sonoras para crear vibraciones fuertes (ondas de choque) que rompen los cálculos en pequeños pedazos para que puedan expulsarse con la orina. El procedimiento dura entre 45 y 60 minutos, y puede producir dolor moderado; por lo tanto, es posible que estés sedado o que te den anestesia suave para que te sientas cómodo.

 

A Levi le asustaba eso, no tenía todo el día, debía volver a su café a atender clientes y ayudar a Petra , contar la caja registradora ... Jamas pensó que tener que someterse a otro tratamiento de cálculos renales iba a joderlo tanto.

 

— Dime ¿ cuanto va a costarme ese tratamiento y cuantas sesiones dura?

—  Del precio no estoy muy seguro pero si te haces la sesión ahora puedes irte este mismo día sin tener que pasar la noche acá en el hospital.

— Suena alentador— dijo molesto sin importarle el disimular frente a su doctor.

— Entre mas rápido salgamos de esto mejor , te lo haces y luego vemos como te va.

— ¿Todo esto en resumen de un día completo? O sea que apenas termine de hacerme ese tratamiento,  ¿vengo de inmediato para acá y te lo muestro?

— No realmente— consultó su reloj— son la una y media tengo que ir a almorzar ,mejor ve a hacerte el tratamiento y ya cuando vengas la próxima vez  puedo darme a la tarea de ver los resultados.

 

Levi golpeó con fuerza la madera del escritorio con puño cerrado conteniendo su rabia. Eren solo lo miró sin inmutarse pues reaccionar ante un paciente alterado no era lo mejor.

 

— Levi es lo mejor por los momentos ya que después de eso podrás tener menos problemas en ir al baño y es necesario ver como progresas en ello.

 

Pero no era eso lo que enojaba al pelinegro , sino el haber reservado un dia para solventar todos sus problemas en base a mas medicinas y en vez de eso le ordenan que vaya a hacerse un tratamiento luego de pagar por unos exámenes a sabiendas que su seguro medico estaba a la mitad ahora; era lo último que le faltaba.

 

— Escucha , tengo un negocio propio que atender y no puedo darme El lujo de venir a tus citas solo para que veas mis ecogramas , mis exámenes de sangre y me palpes apenas para luego enviarme a hacerme un tratamiento que ademas de costoso es doloroso porque ya he pasado por eso antes , ¿me entiendes?

 

La voz le temblaba de la rabia pero el castaño mantenía la compostura a pesar de todo pues no era fácil lidiar con esas molestias.

 

—Si te ayuda un poco puedo recomendarte otro especialista para que te ayude con tu problema y— fué cortado abruptamente por la voz de Levi.

—  ¡A la mierda con palabrerías baratas , solo dime para cuando la operación!

 

Era obvio que esperaba unas pastillas y jarabes para su condición medica pero no iba a perder el tiempo recetándole lo que los otros medicos habían echo con anterioridad.

 

— Si quieres resultados mas efectivos es mejor que vayas a hacerte ese tratamiento ahora mismo, eso y las dósis de Tamsulosina es todo lo que voy a recomendarte por hoy , nos vemos luego— dijo pasando por su lado para abrir la puerta de su consultorio.

 

Levi supo que si le recomendaba ese tratamiento era porque realmente estaba grave, su función renal iba de mal en peor. Decidió a regañadientes salir mandado de la oficina hacia el pasillo que lo conduciría al elevador mas cercano , solo para que este se abriera en al cabo de un minuto de espera  para presionar el numero 5 que lo llevaría a la sección de eco grama  y resonancia para hacerse dicho tratamiento.  


 

 

 

En el comedor del hospital revisaba su teléfono y con sorpresa vio que tenia al menos diez mensajes de texto y quince llamadas perdidas de un numero desconocido.

Suspiró al leer al menos uno de ellos y con desgana le respondió una muy simple respuesta que al rato termino en llamada de parte de ese numero.

 

— Si diga ¿con quien hablo?

—¿En serio tienes la desfachatez de contestar así después de todo lo que vivimos?— la voz sonaba cortante y eso a Eren lo desespero.

—Mira mujer no tenemos nada que arreglar, fuiste tu quien me corto la última vez y estuve rogándote todo este tiempo para que nos viéramos y me saliste con esa— dijo obstinado de la situación mientras oía la voz femenina pedir incesantes.

 

Se paso una mano por el rostro acariciando sus sienes mientras sorbia un poco de su jugo de manzana mirando por la ventana y los pasillos hasta que sin pensarlo mucho corto la llamada abruptamente colocando el teléfono boca abajo para ir a botar la basura de comida en la bandeja.

 

Cuando iba a regresarse a la mesa por su celular vio como una de sus asistentes lo agarraba pero al verlo frente a ella se lo devolvió.

 

— Muchas gracias Clarissa , no se que haría yo sin ti .

— Tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez señor Jaeger, si hubiera sido otra persona se lo hubiera agarrado.

—Lo se, eres increíble muchas gracias.

— Hay un paciente que exige verlo en seguida y es muy testarudo no hay manera de hacerlo desistir señor.

—Me imagino , se fue a hacer un tratamiento y ahora me trae los resultados.

— Si ese mismo señor— le confirmo la mujer.

 

Eren miró su reloj, ya había pasado una hora y media desde su última consulta así que no le quedó de otra mas que suspirar y volver a su oficina a atenderlo o de lo contrario quemaría el hospital.

Se dirigió hasta el elevador mas cercano para apuntar al séptimo piso , caminar cruzando pasillos hasta llegar a su consultorio cerrado con llave el cual abrió con mucha facilidad al tener las llaves a mano , se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes , lavarse la Cara y recogerse el cabello para verse mas presentable.Cuando salio vio al mismo señor amargado que había detenido su paso en el café de su propiedad hace al menos tres días atrás.

 

—Bien señor Ackerman veo que me ha seguido hasta acá y supongo que ya se hizo el tratamiento sino no estaría aquí.

 

El pelinegro miro al castaño con desdén mientras cerraba la puerta del consultorio y se sentaba de nuevo frente a él.

 

—¿Y bien?— se cruzo de brazos esperando respuesta.

—Esa no es manera de atender a tus pacientes Jaeger , deberías ser mas cordial.

 

Aquella reprimanda no le sentó bien pero decidió no complicarlo mas de la cuenta porque un paciente enfadado no iba a dar una buena imagen al hospital.

 

—¿Logro ir al baño después del tratamiento?

—Si

—¿Y que se siente?

—Duele como la mierda.

 

Le receto unos analgésicos y le dio una cita para el lunes de la siguiente semana,por si tenia alguna queja o duda le dio su tarjeta para que lo llamara y le pidió mucho reposo, nada de trabajar por al menos una semana para ver como mejoraba los efectos de dicho tratamiento.  


Se fué mas tranquilo pero no menos irritado de la consulta y no por que Eren lo haya atendido mal sino porque después de varios viajes al baño supo que sino se recuperaba con esto tendría que empezar terapias radioactivas para tratar su problema y aquello implicaría mas gasto de su bolsillo.

Llego a su departamento y tan cansado estaba que se tiro sin remedio a dormir pues los efectos de las medicinas lo dejaron doliendo bastante y con una sensación de cansancio que ni el mismo podría definir.

Sus sueños fueron tan profundos que al despertar apenas recordaba lo que había soñado, recuerdos vagos de un torso desnudo piel ligeramente bronceada y unos hipnotizantes ojos turquesa iban y venían en su mente.

Sentía cansancio y cuando vio a su alrededor que ya estaba todo oscuro supo que los efectos de los analgésicos recetados habían echo su efecto.

Fue hasta el baño, abrió el grifo mientras empapaba sus manos  para lavarse la cara, hacer buches y cepillarse los dientes para luego regresar a su cama, ver los mensajes que tenía y darse cuenta que la batería de su celular estaba muerta.

Lo dejo cargar por un rato y sintió ganas de ir al baño por lo que fue hasta el inodoro y con nerviosismo logro bajarse el cierre sacando su miembro mientras comenzaba a vaciar la vejiga. Le dolía pero no era tan insoportable como hoy en la mañana que casi se desmaya y tuvo que llamar para que le apartaran una cita a duras penas.

Estaba a medio camino de terminar cuando recordó a Eren con su impecable bata de doctor y su estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello, se acordó de lo bien que olía su pelo recién lavado con olor a shampoo de menta y de cómo sus ojos escaneaban la situación de éste, recordó como lo palpo en sus genitales y espalda para asegurarse que no tuviera otro mal mayor.

No sabía porque se acordaba de esto al miccionar pero cuando termino su miembro estaba un poco elevado y no podía bajarlo aunque quisiera a menos que se masturbara y quizás eso lo ayudaría.

Comenzó a estimularlo primero con movimientos suaves para evitar dolor luego aumentando la frecuencia y manteniendo la velocidad para sentir mayor satisfacción. No se había masturbado en semanas y no sería la primera ni la última vez que desde que se separase de su esposo que estuviera un poco necesitado.

Comenzó a jadear al sentir una ola de placer invadirlo mientras imaginaba que le chupaban el miembro y la sensación incrementaba cuando de pronto término de eyacular muy rápido haciendo que soltara un gemido muy fuerte además de casi terminar de rodillas en el piso frente al excusado de no ser por que sostuvo de la mesa del retrete.

Decidió orinar otra vez y quitarse la ropa para meterse a bañar, quizás eso le caería mucho mejor después de todo.  


 

 

 

Eren estaba terminando su última consulta del día con un paciente que recién le diagnosticaron cáncer de próstata. Reviso sus exámenes de laboratorio le hizo su chequeo usual y le recomendó que empezaran suave con medicinas y pastillas para luego ir con las quimioterapias.Conversaron un largo rato sobre lo que debía de hacerse y se aseguró que no se sintiera mal por su condición, al terminar la consulta estrecho su mano y se despidieron hasta la siguiente consulta.

Volvió hacia su escritorio preparando todo para salir, apago las luces, lleno los formularios pendientes cerro todas las puertas de su consultorio asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden para luego desconectar el cargador y cel, meterlos en su bolsillo y terminar de recoger su maletín para marcharse.

En el elevador reviso sus mensajes, uno de ellos era de su madre preguntándole cuando iba a su casa a recoger el suéter que le había prestado Zeke, otra de su innombrable ex con más de setenta y cinco llamadas y diez mensajes de texto lo cual ya lo estaba hartando porque un revolcón con esa loca que de paso lo dejo como si nada era suficiente para empezar con mal pie su semana.

Llego al estacionamiento abrió el coche, se introdujo en el carro y se dirigió a hacia la salida mientras conectaba su celular con el cargador del carro de manera que cualquier llamada telefónica se conectara a dicho sistema para poder responder mientras manejaba.

Durante el camino en plena carretera recibió una de otro número desconocido y estuvo tentado de declinarlo pero algo dentro de él le hizo hacer lo contrario;  contra su voluntad a regañadientes acepto la llamada aunque ahora se odiaba a si mismo por ello.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué quieres Annie? Ya me has llamado de al menos tres teléfonos distintos y eso no va a cambiar mi opinión de ti—comenzó cuando de pronto oyó la masculina voz de uno de sus pacientes.

—Eren ¿estás ahí mocoso?

—Levi, ¿qué haces llamando a estas horas? ¿Quién te dio mi número?

— Estaba la tarjeta que me diste — respondió con tono indiferente  y aburrido.

—Ah ok.

 

Hubo un silencio incómodo por al menos tres segundos y luego volvió a hablar.

 

— ¿Que se te ofrece? ¿Porque me llamas a esta hora?

— Necesito que vengas a mi casa urgente.

— ¿Para qué?

—Solo ven a mi casa, necesito tu ayuda.

— Estoy manejando camino a la mía no creo poder ayudarte.

—Eren— dijo con un tono autoritario que no aceptaba replica— ven ya mismo a Parksfield Drive Avenue apartamento 512 del ala Oeste.

—Levi estoy fuera de Toronto en plena carretera, lo siento mañana será mejor.

—Entonces mañana a primera hora a las siete en punto me tendrás en tu consultorio porque este dolor no me lo voy a calar ni un minuto más—le colgó de forma abrupta.

 

Aquello resultó muy extraño para Eren quien apenas pudo discernir entre un cruce del otro cuando una luz blanca viniendo de su derecha lo cegó de tal forma que en menos de lo que pudo contar sintió una brusca colisión; lo último que pudo recordar fue la bolsa de Aire del carro la sensación de estar atrapado y todo le dio vueltas.

No supo cuándo ni cómo termino ahí solo que unas sirenas llegaban a su encuentro y de pronto todo se volvió negro.


	5. Chapter 5

Despertó completamente desubicado, veía todo borroso  y en blanco, las luces lo cegaban , la cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenia idea de donde estaba. Oía voces  en algún rincón llamando su nombre pero no podía distinguirlas.  Se encontraba en un pasillo blanco  que parecía no tener fin, por cada vez que avanzaba mas largo se volvía el camino y no había trechos mas que al frente para seguir avanzando.   
  
Oyó un grito que provenía justo detrás de el y  se volvió confundido  mientras el corazón se le aceleraba  sin saber porque; no  había nada  en ese pasillo además de el  y un silencio sepulcral que podía inquietar hasta la persona mas calmada .   
  
Detrás de él no había nada excepto la oscuridad al fondo , frente a él un pasillo estrecho iluminado recto sin cruces a la derecha o izquierda. No le quedo de otra mas que avanzar averiguando a donde le llevaba dicho pasillo.   
  
De repente mas adelante al fondo vio como dos personas atendían a un enfermo en camilla lo cual aumento su curiosidad haciendo que se apresurase a averiguar quien era el enfermo. Oía las voces conocidas de su hermana y de un hombre mas bajo que él cuya voz lo sorprendió.   
  
_Esta pensando en mi_  
  
El shock era grande pero aun mas el echo que quienes le daban la espalda mostraban sus rostros revelando a Mikasa y a Levi   
  
_¿Que? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?_  
  
No tenia idea de como había llegado ahí y tampoco porque esos dos estaban con su cuerpo inconsciente incapaz de reconocer a su verdadero yo detrás de ellos; entonces capto el mensaje : la luz al final del pasillo y su significado.   
  
No todavía no estoy listo para morir   
  
Vio como aplicaban las ondas de electroshock en su pecho y entonces sintió como este era succionado por un agujero , esto era lo que se sentía tener el alma fuera del cuerpo y que te intentaran reavivar.   
  
Otra onda de electroshock le indico que estaban intentando traerlo ya mismo al mundo real 

 

  
  
—¡Mikasa, Levi  soy yo .Hey! — grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras palmeaba por la espalda a ambos Ackerman pues estos no lo veían.   
  
—¡Hey , escúchenme! — grito por ultima vez antes de que todo se volviese  borroso y una blanca luz lo cegara. 

 

 

  
  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente , poco a poco la oscuridad se iba disipando a pesar de las vueltas que le daba la cabeza , sintió un ajuste en su hombro derecho que le indico que no estaba solo. Volteo a mirar lentamente con curiosidad a quien le estuviera apretando las vendas para molestarlo lo suficiente.   
  
Vislumbro las manos enguantadas de la enfermera que lo atendía, era obvio que estaba en cuidado intensivo pues su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas y conectado a tubos respiratorios que mantenían su cuerpo estable. Aparentemente había sufrido fuertes fracturas.   
  
La enfermera volvió a mirarlo dándose cuenta que había despertado, se acerco a revisar una vez mas sus signos vitales para luego marcharse dejándolo solo en esa sala.   
  
No recordaba nada no tenia idea de quien era realmente ni cuanto tiempo había estado ahí ; de repente oyó como la puerta se abría de nuevo y entro un señor rubio de ojos profundamente azules y cejas pobladas que reviso sus ondas vitales para luego mirarlo a los ojos acercándose a ellos como si lo estuviera analizando a través de rayos x para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.   
  
  
Erwin Smith no había tenido descanso alguno desde aquella noche que Levi le había llamado desesperado con Mikasa al teléfono gritando que era su culpa por haber llamado a Eren mientras este conducía camino a su casa. Naturalmente no le fue difícil entender de que trataba el asunto por lo que se vistió lo mas pronto posible para ir al hospital y atender a la victima de las llamadas imprevistas de su ex pareja.   
  
Menos mal que previo a eso había tenido tiempo de relajarse con Armin quien gustaba de apoyar la cabeza en su regazo dejándose mimar como un felino ya que a él le gustaba mucho y Erwin viendo con lo poco que se conformaba, le daba besos en las mejillas y en el cuello lo cual le causaba cosquilleos .   
Previo a eso, Erwin había estado pensando en maneras de hacer que el mas joven le diera una oral ya que le encantaba como este succionaba su falo con tanta tranquilidad cumpliendo todas sus exigencias porque además de bien dotado no cualquiera podía hacer que algo de veinte centímetros de largo cupiera en su boca y eso era exactamente algo que Armin podía hacer a la perfección. ¿Cuándo había empezado a tener sentimientos por un hombre mas joven que él que no fuese Levi?   
  
Lo que había empezado como un simple desquite para el menos viejo por infidelidad de su pareja termino siendo algo provechoso que le hacía sentir mejor ; eso a simple vista Erwin lo podía observar. Sin embargo para él se había convertido en un sentimiento genuino que de a poco crecía todos los días y temía al final del día ser utilizado  como un mero desquite para luego ser desechado por el mas joven.   
  
En otras ocasiones y antes de ser descubiertos por Levi , este le había susurrado al oído que siempre quiso ser como él en cuanto a valentía y agilidad ya que nunca se inmutaba por nada aun en las peores circunstancias con pacientes que desfilaban por los pasillos socorridos en camillas por enfermeros quienes estaban al borde de la muerte.   
  
Precisamente esa admiración y respeto de querer ser como él fue lo que le llamo la atención del otro rubio pero la primera vez que de verdad se fijó en él fue aquella vez que después de una cirugía exitosa donde todos incluyéndose él mismo , estaban exhaustos. Venia de la cafetería de tomar un té relajante  porque aquella vez no había dormido nada desde el día anterior, cuando regresaba del baño oyó un sollozo por el pasillo cerca de su oficina y vio al hombre sentado apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza  apoyada entre sus manos.   
  
Armin no era un hombre que mostraba sus emociones fácilmente ya que era tímido pero años trabajando con el chico quien ahora se había hecho hombre frente a él con el pasar del tiempo , había logrado descifrar  cómo funcionaba socialmente con personas de confianza como Jean, Marco , Connie , Sasha y por supuesto Mikasa.   
No era el alma de la fiesta ni era extremadamente popular como él con las mujeres, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en un hombre guapo conservando sus facciones inocentes de joven pero atractivo al fin y al cabo.   
  
En aquella ocasión tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta desgreñada; debido a la presión en su trabajo y el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa con su esposa Annie le estaba causando un quiebre emocional por la separación que estaban pasando por aquel entonces , había descuidado mucho su apariencia haciéndolo lucir más mayor de lo que realmente era. 

  
  
— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto sentándose a su lado. Armin por su parte no reacciono, solo seguía sollozando incapaz de pronunciar palabra. 

  
  
Erwin no era una persona muy cariñosa a menos que se tratara de sus seres más queridos pero a Armin lo conocía desde hace años pues había empezado trabajando como su asistente en la clínica Rose Maria  de Trost y más de veinte años trabajando codo a codo debió haberlos echo demasiado cercanos.   
  
De no ser porque Armin fue a estudiar en Alemania a hacer cursos intensivos y doctorado en neurocirugía no volvieron a tener contacto hasta año y medio cuando por falta de enfermeras tuvieron que llamarlo para que viniese en ayuda del veterano. 

 

  
  
— Gracias por venir a asistirme — intento buscarle conversación a pesar de lo inútil que estaba resultando pues Armin seguía en la misma posición sollozando incapaz de pronunciar palabras ni levantar el rostro. 

  
  
Con un poco de reserva sobre invadir el espacio personal de Armin, poso su mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo. Al principio su espalda estaba tensa pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que logro que este quitase sus manos las cuales cubrían su rostro revelando unos ojos hinchados y resecos de tanto llorar, mejillas empapadas en lágrimas , una nariz roja causa del llanto.   
  
Estaba sorprendido pues hacia mucho que no lo veía en ese estado por lo que acorto su distancia con la de él para verlo mejor; Armin no se inmuto ante su acercamiento pero tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo, en vez bajo la cabeza y sacando un pañuelo se sopló la nariz de forma poca elegante. 

 

  
  
— Lo siento doctor Smith, temo que no estoy de humor para modales ni protocolo— dijo entre sollozos entrecortados— será mejor que me vaya— pero justo cuando se levantaba para ir al baño la voz de Smith lo detuvo.   
  
— Puedes contarme lo que te paso, si quieres puedes puedo llevarte a tu casa y hablamos en el camino.   
  
— Gracias, pero creo que hoy no quiero llegar a casa, no sé si me entienda.   
  
  
Erwin siendo intuitivo supo a lo que se refería por lo que no presiono sobre el tema pero en cambio decidió ofrecerle una habitación en su casa si así lo prefería a lo que Armin se negó rotundamente.   
  
— ¿Entonces vas a pasar la noche en un hotel?   
  
Armin aun cabizbajo se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder.   
  
—No lo sé, supongo que tomare un taxi e iré a un hotel cerca del hospital. No quiero regresar a casa.   
  
Erwin se puso de pie caminando hacia donde estaba él y le tomo de la muñeca jalando de esta para llevarlo hacia su oficina.   
  
—Doctor Erwin ¿a dónde me lleva?— dijo sorprendido   
  
—No dejare que pases la noche en un hotel ni que conduzcas en ese estado en el que estas.   
  
—Pero no estoy ebrio— protestó.   
  
— Pero si muy deprimido y como estas puedes provocar un accidente al no prestar atención al manejar— concluyo el mayor. 

  
  
  
Abrió la puerta de su oficina, hizo que fuera al baño de su consultorio para que se lavara la cara mientras él arreglaba unos informes finales, limpiaba su escritorio vaciaba su papelera, cerraba las carpetas y colgaba su bata en el perchero al lado de los cajones de archivos.   
  
Armin salió del baño ya peinado  con la cara limpia pero los ojos algo hinchados y su uniforme intacto como él mismo quien mantenía la pulcritud de su uniforme durante todo el día.   
Eso también era algo que le gustaba de ese joven,  mantenía la misma pulcritud, postura y elegancia que él en todo momento, quizás por eso le caía bien y quería ayudarlo. 

  
  
— ¿Listo?— lo miro expectante.   
  
— Muchas gracias Doctor Erwin pero — fue cortado por el otro.   
  
— Solo Erwin por favor, somos colegas, nos conocemos desde hace años , estamos en confianza.   
  
— Cierto, muchas gracias pero ahora si lo decidí y me voy por mi cuenta , dormiré en un hotel ya que no quiero verle la cara a Annie por hoy al menos.   
  
— ¿Sabes si esta en casa?   
  
— No pero de todas formas no quiero volver, espero entienda.   
  
— No te culpo. Sigue en pie mi oferta de dormir en mi casa si te parece.   
  
— No, no. La verdad es muy generoso pero no tengo deseos además que su esposo Levi no miraría eso con buenos ojos.   
  
Erwin quien estaba al tanto del carácter del mencionado además de sus celos, entendió porque Armin evadía su oferta.   
  
— Tienes tu billetera e identificación contigo, ¿no?   
  
— Esta en mi locker, iba a pasar a buscarlo pero  después que me encontraste así como estaba ya casi lo olvido.   
  
— ¿Tienes amigos que puedan dejarte dormir hoy en alguna de sus casas?   
  
— Ya es tarde— dijo Armin mirando su reloj— mejor me voy y enfrento las cosas. No me queda de otra, buenas noches.   
  
— Espera Armin— dijo al verlo dirigirse a la puerta. 

  
El aludido se volvió parar mirarlo. 

  
  
— Si diga.   
  
— Prométeme que me enviaras un mensaje apenas llegues y cuéntame cómo  te fue con ella.

   
  
Ante esa promesa Armin no hizo más que bajar la cabeza por un momento, sopesando las palabras de Erwin para luego asentir con la cabeza mirándolo de forma segura y con una ligera sonrisa para luego abrir la puerta e irse.   
  
Ese recuerdo fue  de los primeros que hizo que se fijara en Armin y empezara su cariño hacia él. 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Mikasa y Levi estaban en la cafeteria ; hacia mucho que no hablaban de cosas personales desde el accidente de Eren que por cosas del destino los volvió a unir.   
  
— Creí que te habías retirado Levi, ¿Cómo puedes ejercer estando jubilado?   
El aludido solo la miro antes de responder   
— Tengo que hacerme cargo del desastre que cause, yo lo estaba llamando y cuando me contesto estaba en plena carretera.   
  
— El idiota fue él por responderte porque siendo yo no te atiendo estando en carretera.   
  
— ¿De verdad eso importa?  Eren ha estado en coma toda una semana, no podemos regresar al pasado. 

  
  
Justo en aquel instante Erwin aparece para saludar y pide permiso para sentarse al lado de Mikasa. 

  
  
— Crei que estabas de guardia— le dijo con cierta acidez a su ex pareja. 

  
— ¿Oyeron eso? Creo que fue una mosca — el aludido hizo gesto de no oir— ah sí olvidaba que los insectos no hablaban.

   
— ¿A quién llamas insecto imbécil? 

  
  
Mikasa estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

 

   
— ¿Ya van a empezar?  Si no me avisan para irme de acá porque no estoy de humor para escucharnos peleas maritales.   
  
—Lo siento Mikasa, creo que estas frente a un inmaduro— respondió Smith mientras miraba su reloj.   
  
—Lo dice el irresponsable que me fue infiel con el cabeza de coco, al menos de mi parte no hubo infidelidad. 

  
  
Aunque Mikasa odiaba que llamaran a Armin cabeza de coco, Levi tenía un punto y no podía negarlo. 

  
  
— Es cierto — se metió en la conversación —  tu empezaste la infidelidad. 

  
  
Erwin se exaspero pero no negó el hecho. 

 

  
—Al principio era para ayudarlo, saben que Eren y Annie tuvieron una historia que desencadeno en infidelidad y llevo a uno de mis mejores doctores de mi equipo a la depresión. 

  
  
Levi con la mandíbula tensa solo lo miro sin parpadear, Mikasa por su parte estaba en shock.

 

   
—Así que Eren inicio todo esto y se lo hizo a su mejor amigo, a Armin — no podía asimilarlo.   
  
—Exacto   
—Entonces Eren… ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué tu te rebajaste a hacerle lo mismo al enano?   
  
—Da igual Mikasa — interrumpió el aludido — ahora lo que importa es que Eren se recupere y pueda al menos salir del coma. 

  
  
Los sentimientos de culpa le carcomían pues de no haber insistido en esa llamada no estaría entubado entre la vida y la muerte.   
  
¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir algo por el ex mocoso?  ¿Sería cuando lo vio llegar a su tienda de té a sentarse frente a la ventana a revisar su celular? O cuando vio las fotos de sus vacaciones en Instagram. Quizás desde que lo toco en aquella cita al consultorio donde Eren era el doctor y él su paciente.   
Por muy egoísta que sonara, Levi Ackerman quería que Eren Jaeger  despertara solo para revivir esos momentos y con suerte molestarlo más a menudo, sacarle la piedra , fastidiarlo, en verdad le gustaba sus respuestas llenas de sarcasmos, que no se inmutara por su mal humor.   
  
—Tierra llamando al enano — lo devolvió Mikasa a la realidad. Parpadeo confuso antes de asimilar que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se disculpó un momento para ir al baño y ordenar sus pensamientos, había mucho que pensar respecto a lo ocurrido pero también se preguntaba cuando dejaría de resentir a Armin y a su en proceso ex esposo empezando una vida nueva desde cero.   



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo corto pues estaba desesperada por actualizar , el bloqueo de escritor me tiene demasiado mal , ando releyendo todo para sacar mas ideas con este fic. 
> 
> Se les quiere.

Mientras terminaba de descargar de su vejiga, recordaba cada uno de los momentos en los que trabajando junto a su equipo ese muchacho de bonitos ojos brillantes siempre luchaba por estar a su lado como asistente admirándolo, tendiéndole lo que fuera que necesitase al momento de operar y llego a la conclusión que no lograba dar con el momento en que ese muchacho de repente se apagó y se fue a otro país a estudiar una especialización o en todo caso desaparecer del mapa para nunca más volver a verlo.

¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar? ¿Dónde quedo ese entusiasmo e ingenuidad al principio de su carrera cuando solo era un joven veinteañero? El tiempo cambia a las personas y con el todo rastro de ingenuidad e ilusiones.

Levi pensó que quizás Eren era muy sonador para su gusto en aquel entonces y quizás por eso no termino de ejercer por completo la carrera o se había metido a estudiar otra cosa. Entonces aquel día cuando Erwin le propuso matrimonio frente a todos haciendo oficial su compromiso fue lo que termino de afirmarle para conectar los puntos; ese mismo día que luego todos fueron a una cena, Eren se dio la media vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada.

Ese fue el día que lo vio por última vez y pidió ser remitido con la excusa de trabajar de cerca con su padre en un prestigioso hospital en Alemania.

Recordaba aquella escena muy bien y por alguna extraña razón se le veía tan apagado aunque hiciera el esfuerzo de parecer animado, Mikasa y Armin lo miraban preocupado pero no podía saber porque ya que en ese entonces no tenía idea de sus sentimientos. Durante la cena estuvo callado asintiendo a todo lo que decían los otros pero llego el momento de los regalos de compromiso y de ahí no lo volvió a ver. Habían varios regalos de parte de Connie, Jean y Sasha quienes le había regalado la torta por el compromiso y la compraron con la ayuda de Hange quien les aconsejo para aquella ocasión.

Mikasa y Armin le regalaron a él y a Erwin un portafolio donde guardar las fotos de recuerdo, Annie siendo tosca solo le miro disimulando su desidia , Reiner le había regalado una billetera de Gucci, Berthold un catálogo de viajes exprés con ofertas y descuentos. El resto solo había regalado su presencia pero la cena del festejo fue con bastante pompa para su gusto.

Cuando todos se hubieron despedido cada quien de la cena noto que Eren no estaba y le pregunto a Armin que había pasado a lo que este encogiéndose de hombros le dijo que tuvo una emergencia familiar ya que su madre estaba enferma y tuvo que ir a cuidarla.

 

 

-¿No está hospitalizada cierto? – inquirió.

-No señor, está en casa y muy mal de salud. Fue a cuidarla y si empeora la traerán al hospital.

-Entiendo.

 

Y esa fue la última vez que supo de Eren hasta unos meses después del ano presente cuando lo vio por primera vez entrar en su café y cuando recordó las fotos que el investigador privado había hecho de Annie y este teniendo relaciones lo que llevo a Armin a despecharse con Erwin .

Termino de lavarse las manos y enjuagarse la cara, secarse y salir hacia el pasillo 3 del ala de emergencia donde estaba hospitalizado el hombre de quien ahora no podía dejar de pensar. Todo ese problema gracias a un solo hombre.

 

 

 

Annie estaba bebiendo en la cocina luego de terminar una cena de patatas hervidas y pollo al horno para sus hijos aunque no de muy buena manera. Le estresaba tener que estar pendiente de ellos y no tener más dinero para pagarle a una niñera que le hiciera el favor de cuidarlos.

Actualmente estaba entre la espada y la pared pues desde que se había separado de Armin la manutención de los niños y el dinero más los derechos de visita le estaban consumiendo todo su tiempo y pensamientos. Armin había decidido compartir la custodia pero recientemente se había enterado que ahora quería la absoluta y entera disponibilidad de los niños cambiando muy rápido de parecer y eso no era algo que la mantuviera contenta.

Por una infidelidad no se le hacía justo que le quitasen la custodia de sus hijos cuando los hombres a menudo hacían lo mismo y se desentendían, pero ella no. Ella era mujer y no se dejaba tan fácil.

Recordaba plenamente aquella vez que volvió a ver a Eren después de tantos años, estaba irreconocible en un bar bebiendo tequila y ron con Reiner y Berthold. Ese día había sido invitada para pasar el rato pues ambos sabían que su relación con Armin en pocos meses se había deteriorado muy rápido y quería salir a hacer nuevas cosas fuera de la vida de mujer hogareña a la que tanto se había apanado desde el ascenso de su esposo.

Ese día que lo vio estaba de espaldas hablando con el rubio y con el otro alto, tenía el pelo largo y muy sedoso tuvo que admitir.

 

-Podrían presentarme a su amiga sino les molesta – empezó cuando los tres se dieron la vuelta y saludaron.

-Annie, ¿te acuerdas de Eren Jaeger? El chico de ojos brillantes que empezó estudiando con nosotros.

Se le abrieron los ojos como plato cuando lo reconoció y este con un gesto de mano le saludo diciendo "Tiempo sin vernos Annie "– extendiéndole la mano.

 

Sintió una electricidad recorrer su espalda mientras la estrechaba y decía "Hola Eren" y se sentaba a su lado para seguir con la charla amena de Reiner.

 

 

-¿Qué te trae por acá? – le pregunto a la rubia.

-Estos dos me llamaron y me dijeron si quería unírmeles, claramente no me iba a negar – dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo.

-Gracias- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas por lo que bajo la cabeza por un momento para luego mirar hacia donde Reiner conversaba.

 

Cuando llego el momento de despedirse Annie llamo a un taxi pues el carro lo tenía Armin.

 

\- ¿Te llevo a casa o tienes carro? – oyó la profunda voz de Eren a su lado.

\- Pedí un taxi , no te molestes.

\- Yo puedo llevarte más rápido si quieres.

 

Annie lo pensó por unos instantes antes de asentir y seguirlo hasta el estacionamiento.

Durante el recorrido a casa no hubo mucha charla pero la rubia no dejaba de mirar al castaño ensimismada en lo mucho que había cambiado. Se preguntaba que había sido de su vida pero por cuestión de no parecer una entrometida no quiso indagar mucho por el día.

 

\- ¿Es esta casa? – le pregunto sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

\- Si esta es.

 

Estaciono el carro en el garaje.

 

-Muchas gracias Eren.

-De nada, tienes mi teléfono para cualquier cosa que necesites.

-No lo tengo.

\- Toma- le extendió su tarjeta profesional.

-Oh vaya, yo esperaba que me dieras tu numero personal- le dijo de forma seductora.

\- Debería pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso con una mujer casada.

 

Le sorprendió que le recordara su estatus pero Annie quiso insistir antes de salir del coche.

 

-Quizás, pero somos colegas y amigos- se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

\- Deberíamos retomar nuestras relaciones amistosas – y dicho esto le lamió la oreja. Se desabrocho el cinturón, abrió la puerta para abajarse, cerrarla sin más entrando a su casa.

 

 

Eren se quedó mirando hasta que entro a la casa y luego puso el motor en marcha.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio en mucho tiempo pero para cuando empezó a desarrollarse su relación quien había iniciado todo era ella invitándolo y poniendo poses sugestivas. Al principio Eren solo le decía que no estaba nada mal pero pronto empezó una contienda de fotos de lado y lado además de palabras algo sucias por parte y parte.

Un día Armin reviso el teléfono de Annie confundiendo su celular con el de ella y quedo claro que algo andaba mal al ver fotos sugestivas de su mujer en poses muy candentes.

 

 

-Annie – la llamo. Esta recién salía de la ducha pero fue suficiente el tono que uso su marido para indagar que algo andaba mal.

-Dime cariño- vio que entraba al baño con su celular a mano.

-¿Por qué si estas tan en contra de enviarme fotos así vienes y te las tomas de todas formas? – le reclamo poniendo el celular en su rostro.

 

Se alarmo de saber que había revisado su celular por lo que lo agarro e hizo un alboroto por estar revisando sus cosas sin permiso, sin embargo Armin no se amínalo y si bien pudo reaccionar peor le dejo hacer cuanta escena de mujer herida por traicionar su confianza se tratara. Su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien y que desde ahí empezaría a tener más cuidado con ella.

Cuando se calmó, Armin respiro hondo y le dijo:

 

 

-Sabes Annie, cuando decidas tenerme la misma confianza que le tienes a este extraño para tomarte fotos así para el espero mínimo una gran bienvenida de tu parte y que mis sospechas no sean ciertas.

Le dejo el teléfono al lado del lavamanos y salió del baño cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Siguió secándose como si nada pero algo dentro de ella no estaba bien, no podía mantener la calma.

 

 

En días posteriores los mensajes no paraban, Annie se había dedicado a ser ama de casa cuidando y lavando , preparando la lonchera de los niños pero gran parte de lo que quería era verse con Eren aun cuando este le respondía de manera esporádica debido al trabajo.

Con Armin ascendiendo de puesto en su empleo le costaba horrores estar cerca de su mujer e hijos aun cuando hiciera el esfuerzo mientras que Annie se sentía profesionalmente estancada al no tener con quien dejar a los niños.

Un día Armin llego temprano con un conocido por lo que le había pedido a Annie que comprara hamburguesas y papas fritas ya que a su amigo le encantaba esa clase de comida. Ella preparo la comida lo mejor que pudo y por suerte los chiquillos amaban las hamburguesas también. Cuando llegaron ambos por el umbral de la casa ella se quedó atónita pues supuso que de un tiempo a otro eso pasaría.

 

 

\- Hey Eren saluda a Annie, mi esposa y a mis pequeños hijos Eleanor y Randall.

 

La cena fue lo mas amena posible y aun cuando había tensión de pareja por parte de Armin y Annie , estos hicieron el mayor esfuerzo posible en disimularlo por su amigo. Al final de la velada todos se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo, nadie sospechaba lo que pasaría meses más tarde de por medio. 

 


End file.
